Call Mrs Kamiya
by Carlitojohn
Summary: 20 year old Davis is very depressed over the loss of his ex girlfriend Clara and torn up by troublesome nightmares, leading to major alcoholism. TK and Tai tries to bring him back on his feet, when he once again meets Kari. How will things be for mr Motomiya in the near future? FInd out.
1. Chapter 1: extreme hangover

**Chapter 1 : extreme hangover**

just a little something I started working with a while ago but I decided that it should be for the world to see. There's more where it came from, just give me some feedback and I'll see if I keep it going.

* * *

Somebody slammed his fist on the door.

''Davis! You there?'' the voice were dampened from the other side of the door. Davis didn't bother answer. The person knocked again. ''Come on! You there or not?''

''Leave me alone'' Shouted Davis and put the pillow over his head. He was sleeping in the couch, and had been for a while. The year was 2010 and Davis had wasted a lot of time drinking alcohol, he was 20 years old now, a grown, athletic man with a stubby beard on his grayish face. The person who were at the door opened up, not caring about Davis opinion in this matter. ''I told you to get outta here'' said Davis. It was Tai and TK. They watched with pity on the alcoholic spaz lying on the couch in front of him. Junkfood boxes, beer bottles, empty whisky glasses and burned cigarettes scattered all over the table. The floor was dusty and the smell in the room reminded of trash. He played the song reckless with Papa Roach in the background. Fitting, thought Tai, this dude is pretty reckless.

''Come on Davis, you don't even smoke, why do you have cigarettes?'' Said Tai

''It helps to get drunk, the blood circulation gets up… or something'' Said Davis. He sat up and had another pull of cheap whisky. He coughed and made a face.

''Stop beating yourself up Davis, what are you doing?'' Said Tk

''Shut your mouth TP'' growled Davis. TK couldn't avoid giggling a little.

''When is Veemon coming back?'' Asked Tai

''In a week or two'' said Davis ''Not like it matters, he wouldn't wanna see me the way I am right now…''

''Definetly'' said Tai, ''get in the shower, we are taking you outside''.

Davis had been troubled for over a week now, his old girlfriend Clara had bailed on him after only 1 year. He was so deeply in love it felt like everything was so easy. The hot water poured down his head. He really needed this, he had been drinking so much it basically wrecked his economy. Tai and Ken had been calling him since the first day of the week, but he never answered the phone. He were completely devastated.

When he came out of the shower he put on a wifebeater and a pair of jeans.

''Shave'' said TK. Davis looked at him like a question mark, before TK said ''shave your beard, it looks hideous''.

''I like my beard'' said Davis. ''Nobody else will. come on dude, just do it and fix your hair, we'll clean up this mess somewhat meanwhile'' said Tai. ''Fine, I can accept that'' said Davis and went into the gentlemen's again.

''What a lazy bastard'' said Tai. TK agreed with him. Davis had gotten his two room apartment by his parents. He had stepped up with the studies and were going pretty well, meanwhile he worked two jobs and trained a lot of soccer and went to the gym a lot. He had been with his girlfriend for one year, introduced her to Veemon and they spent a lot of time together. Then one day, all of the sudden. She just broke up. Left him standing outside a cinema with a broken heart and an engagement ring. She said the feelings were gone.

A lot of things had changed, the digidestined were young adults now, yet not much physical difference. They still looked the same, but older. Davis still had his pointy hair, TK still wore hats, even though it was summer. Davis still wore his goggles. The only real difference was height.

''I hope you're not drinking my beer now!'' Davis shouted from the bathroom

''Really? Drink your beer?'' Said Tai, surprised he'd even suggest Tai doing such a thing. TK opened a window, the damp air quickly cleared as the sun rays and summer heat intruded the small, dark apartment.

''I'm serious! Don't touch it!'' he said ''ouch!'' Davis cut himself on the razor.

''I would do no such thing!'' Said Tai. That would just be cheap and disgusting, how can he drink this bile? He asked himself as he put a couple of Carlsbergs back in the fridge. The finished beers he put in a plastic bag and put it by the door.

''Guys I'm done!'' he said, stepping out were a Davis Motomiya, much fresher than the one they just had seen. He still had bags under his eyes, but it was probably going to clear up later. ''You can leave the cleaning as that, I'll take it later'' He almost sounded kind of restored from his misery, but then he sunk together in the hallway, letting out a deep, sorrowful sigh. ''I miss Clara so much'' he said. ''There, there'' said TK. ''We're gonna get you back on track man'' he said, letting out a friendly smile.

''Let's get to pizza hut'' said Tai ''I'll buy you some grub Davis, you look hungry'' .

''I'm not..'' but then a deep growl from his stomache stopped his coming statement ''I'm… probably starving'' he said. Sighing again.

''Calm down Davis, you'll feel better once you're full again'' said Tai.

The pizza hut buffet gave Davis the chance to get a good meal. He loved the barbeque pizza, but he still didn't enjoy the food. It felt like it turned into ash in his mouth. He still couldn't get Clara out of his damn head. He still had a lot of photos of her on his phone. They sat outdoors, a lot of young people sat around, enjoying their share of pizza.

''Cheer up Davis'' said TK ''Tai got you some grub at least, you can be a little positive right?''

''Yeah… it's considerate of you Tai but… You know… still don't feel really good''.

''I think I've got an idea'' said TK '' How about you try to just talk to a girl to get out of this mindstate?''

''I don't like where this is going'' said Davis.

''No Davis, that's really not a bad idea'' said Tai ''Just to kind of get you back on track. If you remember how to talk to girls properly again… Well, you just might get you some pity love?''

''That's not really my style'' said Davis

''Come on man, what's the worst thing that could happen?'' said TK

''Humiliation TK'' said Davis and took a sip of his pepsi. They didn't serve coke at pizza hut, much to Davis nagging. Everything turned into a huge problem when he was this cranky.

''Hey! TK! What's up dude?'' Davis heard a familiar voice say. He was sitting with his back against this one person, while TK was facing that direction.

''Hey man, what's up?'' Said TK

Davis turned around along with Tai and saw no other then Ken and Jolei!

''My god! Ken! Is that you?'' Asked Davis.

''Ignore me then you scumbag!'' Wailed Jolei, her temper had not changed at all with the years.

''Jeeez! Davis! It's been like forever dude! Why haven't you returned my calls?'' Ken asked him, raising an eyebrow. He held his hand around Jolei's waist. Davis had a hard time admitting it, but Jolei actually looked stunning. She wore dark tights and a white tanktop. She had really grown into a beautiful woman. Her old big, round glasses had been replaced with smaller, sexier square ones. Ken had combed his hair to the side and wore a white ralph lauren shirt with light blue jeans.

''Well…. Uhm'' Davis hesitated '' I don't know man.. just not been in the mode for talking''

''Yeah, I tried to talk to you about… well.. her… But when you didn't return my calls I really got worried''

''I'm okay dude. Phyiscally anyway'' said Davis. Jolei looked at Davis and then looked at TK

''So.. what are you guys doing her?'' She finally asked

''Well… we were eating'' said Tai. ''And now Davis is gonna pick up a chick'' he said very shortly afterwards. Leaving Davis in a blushing gasp.

''WHAT? NO WAY! YOU DECIDED THAT'' he shouted at Tai

''Actually it was TK'' answered Tai, laughing a little

''don't matter! I'm not doing it!'' Davis said

''Ohh Daaviiiis'' said Jolei in a mockingtone ''Why shouldn't you? You are kind of persuasive aren't you?'' she blinked at him, before sitting down in his lap, rubbing her finger to his chest. ''You can try to seduce me she said'' still laughing. Davis blushed a little bit more than he thought he should have. ''NO! Get of Jolei! I'm not in the mode'' Jolei quickly rose up

''Jeez, I was only playing with you, stop being such a dramaqueen'' she said, now sounding a little bitchy.

''What's wrong with you guys? Who am I supposed to pick up? I'm sitting in a pizza place with 3 dudes! There is no way to hook up with anyone here anyway''.

''wouldn't be so sure'' said Tai.

''See that blonde in the corner over there?'' Said TK; pointing at a blonde girl in the corner with a Victoria Beckham haircut and shades. She had long delicate nails and a cigarette between her fingers. She was reading some fashion magazine.

''Yeah?'' said Davis picking up his phone and started angry bird. He shot one bird that missed the pigs pathetically, but it was a statement that he wasn't interested.

''She's been looking at you'' said Tai

''Yeah, because I've been yelling like a monkey, embarrassing myself in front of everybody. And that's your fault!'' said Davis

''No really, she looked at you a lot Davis. Before you started wailing''. Said Tai raising an eyebrow.

''Seriously?'' Said Davis

''Davis I promise, I wouldn't lie about this. Try her! She's not ugly or anything'' said Tai giving away a big small. Davis took a deep sigh, leaning his head back. He stroke his hands along his face, sighing a second time.

''Do you promise you will shut up about it if I do?'' said Davis after a brief pause.

''Whatever man, we're doing this for you'' said TK, giving away his trademark, nice guy smile. Davis sighed bobbed his head to the table.

''Fine.'' He said, standing up. He walked with decisive steps toward the girl with the cigarette and the magazine.

He now stood before her, she was still looking down her paper.

''Anybody sitting here?'' He said after a while. The girl looked up on him. He was holding a chair with his hands.

''No, you can take it if you want'' she said.

''Okay'' he said and sat down. The girl giggled a little

''Hmm?'' said Davis ''something funny?' the girl looked up on him.

''No, nothing'' she said, taking of her shades ''It's just that, when people say they want to take a chair, they usually pick it up and walk away with it''. She took another puff of her cigarette.

''Is it a problem? Miss?'' he asked. Davis kind of felt a little James Bondish, against his own will. She took of her glasses. Her eyes had an almost piercing, iceblue color. She looked like the stereotype of a Swedish supermodel.

''Actually no, you can sit there if you want to. Don't mind me'' she said giggling

''Ohh, why would I?'' Davis said. He hoped this would be the one pick up line to catch her attention.

''I don't know. Would there be a reason too?'' she said taking another puff of the cigarette. She still seemed kind of distant from him.

''Not if you're a man that is, I don't think many men would consider your company a scourge''. Now he could see the girl had some interest in listening to him.

''that's… a different approach. Do I know you from somewhere?'' she said

''You watch soccer?''

''I'm a fan of soccer, yes. Or… well… my ex played in a soccer team, why do you ask?'' now putting away the newspaper facing Davis directly.

''Well… Maybe because… you know… I play soccer? Depending on if you watch any local teams then you might have seen me''

''Hm… Your name?'' she asked him

''Motomiya'' he answered. Now he felt secure. It could only go uphill from here.

''Well, mr Motomiya…'' she said, killing her cigarette ''I actually never said I did recognize you, I asked, do I know you from somewhere because I was entirely sure I had never met you. And the context was kind of dismissing, in the sense that… Well mr Motomiya you're a stranger. Not that I actually thought I've ever seen you somewhere. Maybe you should… you know.. Take your things and leave me alone for a while? If my boyfriend sees me, I can't guarantee your safety.'' With these words, a huge burden clung unto Davis chest. Jesus, this was humiliation and nothing else. He felt his already fragile soul was shattering, these words were not good for his selfesteem.

''Well miss. I'll leave you then.'' He said, standing up and heading for his friends.

''Oh and one more thing Motomiya-kun'' she said.

''What might that be?'' asked Davis

''Next time, when you refer to a lady you're supposed to pick up, don't use nerdy words, such as scourge, I would use something more delicate. Not to niceguy, but rather something badboyish, like 'the company of hot girls always keeps me focused' or something. That would be kind of okay. But. Just a tip. Have a continued nice day, mr Motomiya''. She said. The gang looked at the Davis who were about to completely collapse into the wreck he was. Never before had he felt such humiliation.

''Davis how did it-''

''SHUT YOUR MOUTH!''

Davis interrupted TK's question.

'' You! Can! All! Go! Fuck! Yourselves!''

Davis went straight for his home, but he heard them ask him to wait.

_Don't be like that!_ He heard! _Where're you going?_ He heard. But he didn't want to hear them at all. He just kept on walking. He remembered a time when they were a team who didn't mean to harm each other. But now they beg to differ. He just wanted to get back up to his place, watch a movie, have a beer and then just -***SMACK***

He accidentaly walked into somebody. He tripped and fell. Moaning about it, he was going to put the blame on whoever this person was. Even though he realized it was his fault. Didn't matter, he was pissed, he wanted to blame somebody.

''Hey watch where you-'' he got interrupted halfway through his sentence. He looked up on a girl, wearing a pink tanktop, yellow converse shoes, a light blue jeans vest and an open jumper under the vest, which was also- pink. Her hair were as brown as her big eyes and her tan smooth legs.

''-Go?'' he finally said. The girl looked at him with eyes at the size of a dining plate.

''D- Davis?'' she said, stunned, close to completely petrified.

''Am I… Seeing things? '' he asked the girl.

''I was going to ask you.. Motomiya! Davis Motomiya! It really is you! Oh my god! It's been so long!'' said the girl. She didn't really sound happy, she sounded kind of frightened, but still not in a negative way. Surprise was probably the best word.

''Kari! Holy… When did you get home?'' he asked her. Kari were holding her phone. An I-phone with a… well… pink shell. In the other end he could hear somebody shout:

_Davis? What are you talking about? Kari are you there?_ The voice said. It was a female one

''Yeah! Uhm! I'll talk to you later Sora! I've got some things to catch up with first.'' She said. Sora? What's going on? Davis asked himself.

''Sorry Davis, I didn't see you'' she said, helping him up by putting her hands in his armpits and lifting him.

''So… It's been… a long time'' she said. Oh what the heck she thought, she gave him a hug. ''I've missed you bro''. She said. Davis stood still. He hadn't seen Kari since she left for studies in the united states three years ago. Now she were back, had three years past already? Were she already done?

With his trademark Motomiya grin he said ''hey! I missed you too!''


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful nightmare

**I do not own this franchise, if I would, then Davis and Kari would have been coupled up by the last episode. Promise! And I wouldn't have made that timeskip shit, because that kind of crap wrecked a lot of dreams a lot of us fans had. And then I would probably apologise for losing the old concept with relatable characters is the series. Oh… and one more thing. Sora and Matt coupling is bullshit. Second chapter, here we go.**

**Chapter 2 : Beautiful nightmare**

_It had been a hot summer. An unbelievable hot summer. Davis was out playing football with some friends. He was around… Eight? He didn't quite remember. He just remembered being a short boy with brown hair and a tint of red in it, running around passing the ball. Tai was also there, playing with some older boys. He was running with the ball, close to the goal a boy blindsided him, accidentally tripping him, Leaving him with a nasty gash on his knee. He yelped in agony, the boys helped him up and put him at the resting bench. He could tell the boy who did it were greatly ashamed. So he actually kind of let it go. On the bench, were a girl with a whistle around her neck, short brown hair, and the biggest brownest eyes he had ever seen. ''ouch! That look like it hurts!'' she said looking at Davis. It does. He said, with his trademark grin, trying to hold the tears in. ''Let me have a look at it'' she said. She put a small, pink sticking plaster on his knee. ''Does it feel better?'' she said, giving him a cute smile. He didn't know if the plaster in itself helped, but looking at her dragged his attention from the pain. She was so cute. He had always thought girls were ugly and all of that childish rubbish. But this girl was actually really cute. There was just something about her.. That made his entire body warm. ''Hey Kari! We gotta bounce now!'' he heard a fellow pubertal voice yell out. Tai walked up to Kari, she climbed up on his back. ''How's the leg Davis?'' he asked him. Davis was just kind of stunned. ''uhm.. uh..'' he stuttered. _

''_Good enough'' answered Tai, '' before Davis could even utter a word. _

''_take it easy for a day or two'' he said, sounding almost in a fatherly way_

''_Taaai!'' He heard a little voice squeak from his back. ''Yeah Kari, it's getting late. Bye Davis, take it easy little guy'' Said Tai, as he jogged of with Kari. ''Bye Davis!'' he heard the little girl yelp from behind Tai's back._

_**17.15 Monday**_

''Earth to mr Motomiya! We are here!'' he heard a familiar voice call. Snap; Back to reality. Davis remembered having a short chat with Kari, before he decided to join her to Sora's and Matt's place. It had been a while since he had seen his other one role model. A person he had at first been having a little trouble with, considering his rivalry with TK. But Davis thought Matt was a really cool dude. He actually learned to accept him before he accepted TK. They stepped of the buss and went up in a big apartment building. At the 6th floor, they found a sign a saying ''here lives Takenouchi and Ishida, only the morning paper, no flyers, thank you!'' Kari was unbelievable exited. ''You're trembling'' said Davis. He had kind of forgotten about his struggling with the ex, when he was next to Kari. He did realize she was a good and supportive friend. ''Yeah, haven't seen Sora in years. I'm so excited Davis''. She said, finally ringing the doorbell. She heard some grunting from the inside then a muffled wait. In the doorway was a Sora Takenouchi, trying to get out of a cord from the vacuum she had entangled around her legs, somehow. In a loud shriek she put her arms around Kari's neck and hugged her so hard she almost choked, bombarding her with kisses all over her face. Davis just stood idly, passing the time. This went on for a while. After a couple of words that were exchanged in the speed of light in a tone so loud Davis didn't catch any of it, Sora finally turned to Davis. ''Hey handsome, how's single life?'' she said giving him a big hug. Sora had turned into an important part of Davis life as well, as a guiding, big sister like character, together with Jun. Sora and Davis had ventured to the digital world together a couple of times to secure diplomatic relations between different groupings of Digimon.

''Single life?'' Kari said raising an eyebrow. Davis felt the giant weight of agonizing feelings dropping back into his stomach again. ''Wait… You haven't told her yet?'' Sora said to Davis raising an eyebrow.

''I… kind of didn't feel like doing so''. He said. ''I don't want to think about it…'' Kari looked at Davis with concerning eyes. ''Let's get inside'' Sora said. ''I'll get you some tea or something''.

They sat down drinking their tea in Sora's kitchen. Davis had explained to Kari, her eyes seemed to water up, as he told him. He tried to keep his tears on the inside. He did manage. Kari was a way to caring person. He knew that, he didn't want her to beat herself up about this. Something she had nothing to do with. Sora sat on the sideline with the tea between her knees.

''So you sent Gatomon back home as well?'' Davis asked Kari.

''Yeah, she was in my dorm for a long while but.. She knew I needed some freetime. I'll get her back the second I get home.''

Davis had sent Veemon to the digital world because Veemon wanted to spend some time with Agumon, doing some boystuff: Away from Davis. When they grew up, the digimon had to deal with a lot of emotional pressure as they got into puberty, started bringing girls to their rooms, tried smoking and fought with their parents. And Davis had to focus on his studying a lot. Veemon also needed some time out, Davis could get pretty cranky at times. But it wasn't any hard feelings between the two. They just kind of needed some alone time, both of them. Biyomon helped Sora with housework, not that she had a problem with it. Biyomon was up on the walls if she didn't get any exercise. So cleaning the house once everyday was an excellent way to deal with boredom, when Sora was away. Gabumon slept almost all day, or spent it in the tub. He was a lot lazier. But Biyomon liked doing hardwork. ''Honey I'm home!'' a voice in the hallway said. It sounded like it was parodying the most stereotypical 60's American white male who worked at an office and had a Marilyn Monroe-ish wife. ''Hi Matt! We got guests!'' said Sora. Matt got into the kitchen loading of a heavy bag with groceries. ''Well, I'll be damned. Look at you beautiful'' he said, casting a gaze at Kari ''come and give uncle Matt a hug!'' he said. Kari got up and flew around his arms laughing. ''Hey Matt! I've missed you!'' ''We've missed you too'' said Matt, laughing back at her.

He then noticed Davis, just giving him a halfarsed salute. ''Hey bro, how are things?'' he said walking over to Davis and giving him a hug.

''How are you holding up?'' asked Matt and gave Davis a pat on the back.

''Managed to get out today at least'' said Davis, patting the back of his head.

''That's a plus at least'' he said ''You staying for dinner?'' he asked him.

''Na, I think I'll head home soon'' he answered ''got a lot of… uhm.. Tv watching to do''. Matt just laughed at him. ''It's a good thing you're honest. It's no obligation dude, I can tell you're tired'' said Matt starting packing out meat and French fries.

''Davis, are you sure?'' Said Kari ''You could probably use some company'' she continued. If Davis would have been the old hysterical kid he used to be, this would have been an invitation from heaven. But… Davis wasn't that old hyped up idiot he used to be anymore. He didn't need to follow Kari's every wink. He realized that he had been acting like a tool. ''I'm cool Kari, you shouldn't worry to much'' he said, patting the back of his head giving his trademark, Motomiya grin. She wasn't completely convinced, but she nodded at him anyway. Sora looked at the two, then she smiled. She remembered the little energetic boy with the goggles and the bomber jacket with flames on. So protective, almost obsessed. She remembered Kari when she first got to the digital world. God… she was just a child! A very smart child though. She was one with so much understanding of basically everything. Now they are sitting here in front of her: One being an already handsome young man and the other one being a stable young woman.

The doorbell rang: something Sora noted, looking at Matt. Matt looked back at her and sighed, then he went to open. ''hey dude, what's up?'' he said. An unclear voice said something the same. But Kari knew instantly who it was. She jumped of the table, ran straight to the door and flew over him. Guess who?, ''TEEE KAAAAAAAAAAAY!'' she let out a satisfied shriek as she saw hugged him, the same way Sora had hugged her.

''Hey! Who do you think you are?'' Said another voice. ''don't leave big bro hanging here young lady'' Tai said. Davis heard the same, unbelievable loud sound again as she hugged her brother. Davis listened from the kitchen, letting out a sigh, sinking down in the chair. Sora looked at him with concerned eyes. So they invited Tai and TK for dinner? Brilliant. Davis got up and pulled on his jacket. ''Thanks for the tea Sora'' he said, giving her a light hug. She hugged him back, not saying anything, he passed TK and Tai with eyes on the ground.

''Hey dude, sorry about earlier'' said TK. Davis turned around and gave him a light box on the shoulder.

''It's okay man, I just kind of… you know.. get home… and collect my thoughts''.

On TV: sons of anarchy, a television series surrounding bikers, one of the best Davis knew. There were no unlikeable character in this show, Davis loved everybody, from Jax to Clay, to the psychotic sexfreak Tig. Yet he couldn't focus. His mind was blurred by thoughts. He couldn't think straight. What was going? Did TK and Tai know about Kari returning? Was that why they took him out? But.. Kari? God he had missed her. Everything he thought instantly made him think the best. Or worst. He had been her friend for so long, even though he did have his little crush, could he convince himself that friendship was all he wanted? It wasn't convenient to think about a ''friend'' this much. Jesus… the first love… what was he… ***blackout***

''_come on man! Why do you gotta be like that? '' Davis asked the principal; A man with a Hitler like moustache, thin hair and the most boring facial expression ever to be witnessed. A giant tosser, was Davis idea. ''Mr Motomiya, you have called your teacher a facist asshole because he didn't let you go out and play football on the national test day. Do you really expect this behavior to be tolerated, especially when you kick and scream like a five year old when he pull you out of class? And you give him nosebleed? Motomiya, I am calling your parents'' Davis looked unbelievable dumb '' uhm.. yeah?'' he answered. Davis was tossed out with his head before from principal's office. He went to the lockers and smashed his hand against the top of it. Then he just leaned forward and grumbled. ''How was the day mr Motomiya?'' he heard a feminime voice say behind him. Then he felt small, warm arms lean against his back. They were young teens now, contact that may have seen inappropriate in younger years, such as inviting somebody over for a movie and it wouldn't be a big deal. It was so friendly, they had grown so close. ''Yeah Kari… you know how it was'' he answered her. ''don't beat yourself down o mighty and wise leader'' she told him. ''You know what kind of inspiration you are to the rest of us''. Davis just stood quiet. ''hey'' she said after a while, turning him back, so they stood face to face and giving him a bearhug. ''It's gonna get better. Okay?'' _

He flew out of the bed with an ''aahh!'' as he reached for the loud phone which had just awoken him. His feet were unbelievable warm. He answered the phone without looking at the display who it was. ''urhm… uuhhh?'' he answered.

''Hey Davis, it's Yolie'' it said on the other end.

''uhmm… whadayawant? It's 3 in the morning'' he mumbled into the phone.

''No Davis it's 10 am… Look, I'm sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to tell you that Kari is sleeping over at my place, and we are planning to go swimming tomorrow at this beautiful lake. We wanted to see if you wanna come with us'' said Jolie. The phone was quiet; almost too quiet. ''Davis?''

''mmhmm''

''You wanna come?'' she asked.

''ye..ye.. sign me ehn… zzzz… yeah… I'll be there… wake me up tomorrow… Bye'' and then he turned off the phone. Jolie was caught off guard by the rudeness. But she did know he was going through a hard time. Ken was out with TK having a beer. ''I've missed you like sooooo much!'' said Jolie hopping up in Kari's lap giving her another hug. ''Yeah I missed you too babe'' said Kari with an embarrassed laugh; Almost overwhelmed by Jolie's unending clinging to her. Kari's parents were working night. So she couldn't go to visit them. She just got Gatomon when she got home then she headed straight form Jolie's place. She was still living at home with all of her siblings. Gatomon lay next to Kari, purring like she was mezmerised. Hawkmon, hung upside down in the ceiling. Yolie had made him a little stick he could cling on to.

''So… how was America?'' she asked, curling up, holding her knees with her arms.

''it was a lot of fun.'' Said Kari, ''a lot of cool parties, a lot of cool people'' giving away a sincere smile.

''what about the guys?'' asked Jolie.

''Jolie… you have a..''

''I wouldn't have one if he got jealous when I talked about other hot guys, he knows I love him, there's no problem Kari. Now tell me!''

Kari just kind of shrugged.

''Nothing special, really, a lot of obnoxious badboys. One and another nice guy… but they were so… boring, I couldn't get any, tension from them. Dating was hard work Yolie I'll tell you that!'' Jolie just kind of grimaced

''so… what guy do you want? A not to obnoxious one, that's still a little adventurous?'' asked Yolie. ''Jolie… just.. don't, not in the mode right now'' said Kari, leaning back.

''what's the matter?'' said Yolie.

''nothing… I'm sorry… Just not in the mood for talking about guys right now. Let's just get some ice cream and watch some crappy film?'' said Kari. Yolie smiled.

''of course, I'll get the ben & jerry's'' she walked of the kitchen, fighting of her parents meanwhile.

_Look! I bought the damn ice cream! I eat it whenever I want!_

_No! I payed for that ice cream! It was really expensive! You're not gonna eat it and that's that young lady!_

_No! I don't buy the same ice cream as you do! This is cookie dough! You buy the one with taste of whisky! _

Kari just sighed. She could overhear the argument. It was cute. Yolie kind of never grew out of the rebellious teen attitude. _What a day…_ she thought… she was completely exhausted. An oversized, scarlet shirt with a hello kitty face in the middle of it, and a girlfriend was the only thing she needed right now. And she had all of that.


	3. Chapter 3: I don't want a holiday in the

**Chapter 3: I don't want a holiday in the sun**

**AUTHOR:**

**IMPORTANT: Looking for fan artist to help me make some illustrations. For this story and possible upcoming stories as well. If you got decent skill with the pen, please contact me in PM and you will get to know everything you need. **

I** tried hard improving the quality of this chapter since I was highly unpleased with the former result. So now I've gone through it and added plenty of material. It's a really long chapter. However, my spell check has turned into russian and there's no way I can change it without making the document freeze. So have a little understanding if you notice typoes :)**

**I am also planning to write some fics for One Piece, Ragnarok and Dark Chronicle in the near future after this. If you haven't heard of either Dark Chronicle or Ragnarok I don't blame you. But if that's the cause:**

**Go down to your local book shop. Buy all the volumes of Ragnarok ( don't worry, it's just ten of them. The author have had a pause for the last six years ) . Then sit down and read it. If you're the least into series where dudes with big swords and pointy hair slay monsters and girls looks like a cross between Megan Fox and Jena Jameson who's cleavages are basically doing the talking for them, then I am convinced you will enjoy it. The one thing that annoyed the fuck out of me where the artists terrible habit to change his drawing style with every volume...**

**Dark Chronicle however is an unbelievable long and original duengon crawling game with a lot of amazingly well designed side features. It get's clunky and frustrating, but you will want to play it through.**

**Once again, I do not own these characters. Wish I would... But you can't have everything. Damn japanese and their originality... **

**OH! By the way! Congratulations to Loreen and Sweden on the victory in Eurovision song contest!**

**FAV-FAV, SUB-SUB and write review.**

**9:50 Tuseday**

''AAAAAAAAAAGHH!'' was the sound of the roar Davis left out. Then he flushed the toilet. As he washed his hands, he sighed out loud, before he went back to the couch and just studied the ceiling for a while. He took a deep breath. Why was he up so damn early he thought. Maybe it would be time to eat some breakfast? He had really messed up his food habbits lately. He went to the fridge and looked in for something to eat. Old milk, and a lot of beer. This wouldn't do. But it was written down in the rules of the bachelor's home:

_Rule # 1: Your fridge must have really questionable content. Vegetables, oat meal, juice and fruit is for people who drink bacardi breezer and have periods. It must contain alot of alcohol and fast meals. Things that are easy to cook such as meatballs with spaghetti or ramen._

_Rule # 2: Clean your house? No way. As long as you don't have girls over there's no point right? If a man could get a girl on her back if he lived in a cartboard box, he wouldn't get a house. You clean when it bothers you, and you find everything perfectly when it's messy_

_Rule #3: Have a friend over? He helps himself. It's his home as well as long as he's there. You don't make dinner for him, you don't ensure he's confy, he makes sure of this himself._

And it just kept going. Davis had gotten that book when he moved in. His dad thought it was a real laugh. The thing must have gone down in generations. He thought it was kind of odd that he would move out before anybody of the older generation. With the exception of Yamato ( who was a national rock star ) and Sora ( who studied law ). That they could afford an apartment when they lived together wasn't really a surprise. But Davis had alot of support from his parents. Under the conditions that he went to work and payed for his food. Which would prove to be an economic plus for his parents.

He went down to the grocery shop. He looked at the product, with a sigh. Then he realized he would break the rules of being a bachelor. Which he would not do ( or didn't have the energy too ). So he decided to go to the seven eleven on the other side and buy a ridiculously expensive sandwich and a smoothie. It was a nice morning, the sun was so bright it blinded him, but it felt nice getting some fresh air. He could actually get used to this. Somewhat; he thought to himself. He went to a local coffee shop and bought himself a coffee; black. When he started drinking coffee a couple of years ago, he thought he would do it the manly way, no milk, no sugar, no nothing. He just sat down and watched a lot of stressed people walk by. _I'll be suffering with them ones my holiday ends…_ he thought.

_Davis… Jesus, there was so much about Davis. He was such a charismatic and energetic, impulsive person. He reminded Kari of a more reckless kind of Tai. Somebody who's there to support you, but Davis got a little… Well too protective. She knew he liked her. She didn't know why, but she knew that everytime she did anything with TK he was shaking with fury... Or jealousy. Make no mistake: This is something most girls enjoy. Especially when it's a cute boy. His jealousy kept him motivated. Obnoxious and narcisistic, but it added to his personality even more. TK had always been a very important person. A cute, nice guy he as well. Caring, but… a little.. too nice? Davis was nice too, but he had an ego. And he thought so highly of himself. But still, not nearly enough. Davis was just as powerful as Tai, his courage had motivated the group through the battle against Malomyotismon, and his friendship was always there to be offered when Kari felt down. Her playing around with him may have seen cruel. But she realized around the age of 14 that it was just another one of those things you just do._

''Kari?'' said Yolei. They were brushing their teeth and Kari had just faded away. Kari really gotta stop spacing out like this.

''Huh?''

The both girls were standing in their bikini in front of the bathroom mirror and towels on their heads.

''never mind… I just… damn I'm so jealous…''

''Jealous?'' asked Kari. Yolei gave her a matter of factly look. ''Kari.. Your body is.. God! You're so well proportioned! I don't even know if I have a bikini to fit you!''

Kari giggled

''This one is fine, I promise''

''No it's not! The bottom part is about to fall of! Damn my butt is so big''

''I promise Yolei it's fine! And you dont have a disproportioned ass either! It's just that you're taller than me''

Ken could hear all of this from the living room; Sitting with a giant block of ice on his head and with a banana in his hand.

''God! Women'' he thought out loud. The hangover had drained him completely. TK had spent the night in their couch, while Ken slept on the floor; leaving an awkward position when Yolei's parents and simblings got up. _Ken-chan? Why are you sleeping on the floor_? They had asked. Ken didn't know how to respond. He got home in the middle of the night unbelievable drunk, embarrassed up to the eyeballs. Then he thought about Davis; how did the dude stand with all these hangovers? Damn Kari for not letting him sleep in the same bed as his girlfriend. TK sat next to him also with a bag of ice on his head and a banana in his hand.

''dude… can I like… sleep here for a while?'' he asked before passing out. Ken would have to ask Yolei. As the two ladies got out of the bathroom they had put on Ken's trunks over the bottom part as shorts.

''Yolei...'' moaned TK ''Can I sleep on your couch?''

''Forget it TK! You kept me up all night with your sleeptalking. You are coming with us whether you like it or not.''

''You are doing this as a punishment? If I told you I hate your couch and refuse to sleep in it, would you let me?'' he asked with an embarassed laugh

''No! Then I would kick your ass for taking the piss out of my furniture! Now come! You too Ken!'' Ken made a sound that sounded like a mix of a moan and crying.

''I'll be right there''

_''You know where we are right? The lake you can see in the distance from my balcony. It takes like five minutes to walk there. Follow the families :) 3''_

Davis looked at the message from Yolei.

''_Cool! I'll be there any minute. I just need to pack. I'll bring some grub :P'' _he wrote back.

Davis packed his old trunks and a Transformers towel. He had the transformers towel in an ironic way. He told himself, he still loved the show. Then he took some beer and packed it as well; together with a chunk of ice block. _I couldn't even have one clean day _he thought to himself. I'll give the others some. He had bought some hamburgers as well. Maybe some Motomiya lunch would cheer them all up. his economy was actually pretty intact, after all. He still hadn't gotten his wage from the second job at the noodle cart. Then it struck him: Veemon! Why hadn't he thought about it? He convinced himself that Veemon wouldn't want to see him when he's drunk and pathetic. But then again. Veemon was his best friend. Or sort of. Ken and Tai were a certain type of best friend to and Veemon was his kind. Meanwhile Sora stood for the maternal, sisterly relationship and Jun for the teasing , bitchy but yet caring sister. Maybe it was time calling him back? Maybe Veemon would be happy… Whatever, he needed Veemon right now and Veemon would support him when he needed it. So he decided: he would call out Veemon.

He put up his laptop on the table and played ''worker's song'' with Dropkick Murphy's. It always cheered him up, and it was a typical Veemon song. Then he flashed his d3 at the laptop. ''DIGIPORT OPEN!'' he cried out, as the flash began to fluctuate, he saw the forming of a little, lizard/bunny like being, that finally took shape as Demiveemon.

''DAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!'' he cried out and bombarded Davis with hugs as he were slung out of the monitor. Davis laughed and hugged him back. ''I hope you didn't mind a shorter vacation!'' he said between the gasps ''not at all! I missed you so much Davis!'' he cried out. Davis laughed with tears in his eyes. God he had missed Demiveemon. ''hey… little dude.. I gotta fill you in on something…'' he said. His tone suddenly falling.

Demiveemon cried rivers. Davis tried to sooth him, he liked Clara a lot. Davis knew that. But this much? Davis almost began crying himself. ''hey… little guy… cheer up… you're making me angsty… again. We're gonna see Ken… and Jolei… and TK… and Kari!'' he said. Demiveemon sobbed and wiped his nose. ''K..Kari-chan?'' he asked ''yeah'' said Davis bringing out a smile. ''when did she come home?'' asked Veemon. He seemed a little relieved. ''just yesterday! Wouldn't it be fun to meet her again?'' asked Davis. DemiVeemon sniffled and gave him a small nod.

''I liked Clara Davis...'' he said looking up on him. Davis looked into Vee's big, brown eyes.

''Yeah... I know''

**Tuesday 13.04**

''Come on Izzy! It's the fifth time you fail to catch it! You can do so much better!'' said Cody as he

shot the volleyball, that Izzy had failed to catch and fell in the sand. Izzy grunted. He had sand in his trunks and Cody was getting a little cocky.

''yeah! You'll see!'' then he hurled of a solid serve that hit Cody's face, leaving him a huge red mark all over it. ''urgh…'' Izzy heard Cody.

''You did that on purpose Izzy! That was so damn immature!''

''no way! It's your fault you didn't drag your head in!''. The argument was heard on the distant. Jolie tried to focus on getting her tan on.

''Keeeen! Can you rub my back with sunlotion?'' she said and turned to her boyfriend, who were lying on the blanket, still with the ice bag on his head. Next to him were TK doing the same thing.

''uuuuugh…. Why can't it be quiet for more than five seconds?'' he wailed. Wormmon and Patamon were making sandcastles a little bit away

''no Wormmon! The point with sandcastles is to have sand, you can't use that rice.'' Said Patamon ''but what if I want to make rice pudding then Patamon? And not sandcastles?'' answered Wormmon in his gentle but kind of dimsounding voice way.

''then you can go home and do so later! Help me with this instead Wormmon, and stop being a pain.'' Said Patomon.

''having trouble guys?'' said Gatomon, watching down on them from a tree that hung just above the water. She didn't like too much sun, but it was actually quite relaxing under the shades of the tree. Other people knew about Digimon by now, so they didn't have to hide. It did spark a couple of hot debates, but the smaller Digimon were usually left alone. With the exception of one and another kid pulling the Digimon's tails or wanting to hug them a little to hard. Then they could get bitten or yelled at. When a raging Monochromon run down Flatbush avenue in New York or a Seadramon sink a ship in the Indian ocean people usually rely on destined coming to save the day sooner or later.

''Wormmon wants to make ricepudding out here.'' Said Patamon

''but I say we should make sandcastles, which was the idea from the beginning!'' he continued. ''Wormmon, wouldn't it be easier with sand castles?'' asked Gatomon a bit matter of factly. Wormmon looked down at his caterpillar feet. Then up. Then down again. He was thinking for an entire scientist team. Then his gentle, yet kind of dim voice said:

''No. I'll go get some rice, then we make rice pudding.'' He said and strooled away back to Ken. Gatomon looked at Patomon and shrugged.

''He's hopeless… I guess.'' Said Gatomon, before stretching out and lying down on her back.

The sun were gazing down on her, it was a nice day. The wind served as a perfect air conditioner. ''Gatomon!'' she heard someone yell from down under. She turned around, it was Kari, she had just gotten out of the water and dried her hair with her towel.

''are you gonna come down any time today?'' she asked her.

''Hm… no Kari! I like it here''. She said, purring up against the branch. Kari just shrugged ''your loss lady! I wanted to cuddle''.

''You're wet!'' she heard Gatomon yell from a distance as she got back to the blankets. Jolei turned around.

''For having a cat digimon you are unusally fond of swimming Kari'' said Yolie.

''It was just one dip. Haven't taken a swim in a lake since before america''.

''there were no lakes there?'' asked Jolei

''just pools… really dirty pools''. She answered as she grinded her hair with the towel.

''How are you TK?'' Kari asked him. He still held his bag of ice on the forehead.

''Kill... meeee'' he wheezed back to her.

''You should drink some water before you got sleep. You have to get back the liquids you lost the day before''

''I drank twelve beers! That would mean I would have to drink 3 big bottles of coke to fill up again''

''Your loss mister'' she said. ''You don't have to be so rude''. Kari lay down and took out her camera.

''Smile Yolei!'' She said. Yolei turned to her with a ''hey!'' reaching with her hand to block the lense.

''Come on Kari! That's not funny!'' she said ''Take a new one instead! I wasn't ready'' Kari held the camera out of reach in a mocking manner.

''Allright, let's do it'' she said. Then she leaned forward to Yolei and took a picture with her. ''Facebook?'' she said with a laugh.

Yolei smiled back ''profile picture''.

''Ken! Smiileee!'' said Yolei taking the camera from Kari. Ken just gave her the finger. and rolled over with an ''uuhh...''.

''Hey Davis!'' they heard someone yell in the distant. It seemed like Davis had gotten to the lake unharmed. As if harm would be his problem. He was speaking to Cody and Izzy. They had reminded both of them not to bring up Clara, not even ask how he was handling it. He were already wearing his tan trunks, together with a blue and white polo shirt. He walked over to the rest of the gang after clearing up with Cody and Izzy. Kari sat up and waved at him. Yolei stood up and went to give him a hug. ''How are you?'' she asked giving him a smile.

''I'm cool Yolie'' he said, giving a pretty uncertain smile back. ''Hey, I've got a little somebody with me'' he said, as he went to digging in his bag.

''Really? You put him in the bag?'' Jolei said.

''Yupp! Here he is, little Demiveemon!'' Demiveemon jumped out the bag and into Jolei's arms ''weeeei! I'm home!'' he outbursted in a very happy tone.

''Hey little guy! How was the digital world?'' asked Jolei

''it was great! Agumon and I did some Monochromon tipping! Like everyday!'' Jolei looked at him , raising an eyebrow

''which is?'' she asked

''When Monochromon sleep they stand up, and they are actually fragile. So when they sleep you can run into them so they fall over. Then they can't get up! It looks hilarious!'' said Demiveemon laughing. Jolei raised her other eyebrow and looked at Davis. Davis gave her a kind of look that said '_I know, he told me as well_.' They walked over to the blankets, Davis leaned over Ken,

''hey Kennieboy, having a hangover?'' he shouted. Ken just pulled a towel over his head.

''shut up… Davis…''. Davis dug in his bag and took out a beer. ''Have a hair of the dog man, it will get better''.

''I love you Davis'' he said as he pulled back the towel, opened the beer and had a zip.

''Yo TK, you want a beer?'' Davis asked him.

''Gladly'' said TK, reaching out his hand without looking, into the air. Davis put a beer in his hand. Then he felt an icing feeling in his neck and on his back

''YIEEEEEEKS!'' he shouted out. the water was so cold it felt like a blade slashing through his spine with all this heat in the air. ''WHO DID THAT?'' he barked into the air.

''How long are you gonna ignore me mr Motomiya?'' said a familiar voice, somehow instantly calming him down. When Davis turned around, Kari looked at him, sticking out her tounge in a way to tease him. She wore a pink bikini, As well as having the perfect bikinibody. Oh god… was his first thought. His second thought was about the bottle of spring water she held in her hand. That obviously contained what had been poured in his neck.

''You will pay for this!'' he said, not with the confidence and strenght he really wanted.

''Ohh.. I'm so scared'' she said. Then she skipped away to do something else, whatever she had in mind it was interrupted, by a little blue dinosaurish bunny jumping her:

Demiveemon burst up to her chest in a loud cry of happiness

''Kaaaaarriiiiiiichaaaaan! I've missed yoooooou!''. Davis felt pushed away as Kari giggled and 'daweed' at Demiveemon.

''I've missed you too little cutie! How have things been?'' she asked him lifting him up looking into his eyes. Davis could almost feel a little jealousy from Gatomon on the branch hanging over the water. Demiveemon made himself comfortable in Kari's lap, while Davis started packing up food and beer.

''oh Davis! Barbequed is the best there is for a hangover!'' said TK, still lying down.

''I know man'' said Davis with a smirk.

''I'll call Matt and tell him not to bring grub, since you did'' said TK taking out his phone. Gatomon came up to them.

''Hey Davis! Long time no see!'' she said with a smile. Davis looked at her and smiled

''yeah! How's things been?'' then he gave her a small brofist.

''It's been good actually! A lot of stray cats in America to hang around with if you know what I'm saying'' said Gatomon with a smile.

''Hey! Demiveemon! Aren't you gonna say hi?'' coed Gatomon, sitting down in a catlike position. ''Hey Gatomon!'' said Demiveemon, jumping over to here and giving her a hug. His arms were to short, so it was kind of Gatomon who did the hugging.

''It's almost like back in the day again!'' said Jolei with a bright smile.

''Yeah, except for no giant digimon trying to kill us!'' was the response from Davis. Tentomon soared over the group and landed on Davis head.

''Hello there Davis!'' he said in his slightly vibrating and almost whiny voice; Leaving Davis in panic, running around slapping Tentomon trying to get him of his head.

''Hey! Get of you damn bug!'' he shouted, running around in circles, slapping him on the sides with his hands. The rest of the group laughed. It was Davis back in his cooky, happy and go hard personality. While Davis relationship with Matt and Tai was also that of a mentor and an apprentice, Izzy and him had grown closer in a more friendly and equal relationship. He still looked up to both of them, but when he wanted intellectual stimulation he hung around with Izzy, Which had left him with a good relationship with both Izzy and Tentomon. Davis thought Tentomon's evolutions were the most awesome, Visually at least; after Imperialdramon, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon and Omnimon. Okay, quite frankly Kabuterimon were not that highly held. But it was kind of cool. After he had finally waved the bug Digimon away, he tried to catch his breath.

''Why is your shirt wet?'' said Yolei and laughed at him.

Davis gave her the glare of death:

''Shut your mouth...''

Davis took his shirt of, partly because it was ice cold and wet, but also because he wanted to take a swim later.

''Ouf! Guys! I didn't know you knew Hulk Hogan, but where is Davis?'' Davis heard Matt's voice say. Then he felt an arm resting on his shoulder. Davis turned to the right and there were Matt. Davis looked kind of awkward

''How am I supposed to take that? Were you ironic?'' .

Matt smiled at Davis

''Well... Compare yourself to TK '' he said. TK looked up on him

''You're supposed to be on my side Matt! I'm your brother!'' TK said, sounding angry, but Matt knew he were joking around as well.

''You don't seem to have a hangover anymore?'' Said Yolei to TK. Whereupon TK took another sip of his beer and said:

''I'm not! Beer is the best medicine for hangover!''

''And the best sign of alcoholism'' said Sora who approached them as well.

''Matt... You're the man in this relationship, maybe you should be carrying at least something!'' she continued, giving her boyfriend a dirty look. Matt cocked his head to the side

''You're carrying a plastic bag with towels and swimwear!'' he said to her ''I put on my trunks unlike you.''

''I'm not travelling all over Odaiba in nothing but a bikini Matt! How would you feel if I...'' Matt raised an eyebrow. Whereupon Sora just looked down the ground

''Drop dead you asshole.'' she said as she took her place next to Yolei. Matt just laughed at her

''Don't be like that'' he said. Sora ignored him.

All of the sudden, Davis felt a weight on his back.

''Guess who?'' Kari's voice said. She had jumped on his back, she had her legs around his waist and her hands on his shoulders. Davis didn't turn around.

''Somebody who's going to get a nasty ass shower!'' he said then a split second after he ran out on the jetty. The wet planks clunked as he quickly leaped forward.

''NO! NO! NO! Davis! You're gonna mess up my hair! STOP! STOP!'' yelled Kari from his back. But he held her legs, so there were no way she could jump of and the only way of not falling of and hit the ground was to have her arms around his neck.

''I told you; you would get payback!'' he almost reached the outer end of it.

''DA-'' Kari began, yet it was too late, he had already jumped in the water, as they shattered the surface and went under it for a while, Davis let go of her. She could barely see anything, except for the fact Davis stuck his tounge out to her. She frowned as she put her legs on his chest and pulled of, sending him a little deeper down and she got to the surface. She gasped for air. The sun was shining down on her. She had her make up messed and her hair was wet again. She sighed and got up on the stairs of the jetty. Then she sat down there waiting for Davis to get up. When he did she told him

''Fuck you Davis!'' she said while laughing at him ''you messed up my hair and my very expensive make up''

''Hey! You started it! And it's not like you can go to the beach without getting wet.'' he said with a laugh. He got up on the jetty and stood up.

''I know... Now we're even... Let's go back so they don't get any funny ideas.'' she started walking over to the rest of the crew.

''I think Matt needs a handy man at the grill Davis'' said Kari while putting a knot in her hair. Davis had to look away or else he would guarantee himself to stare. He had this same trouble when he was younger as well.

After a more than approved lunch/dinner, the crew just played around for a while. Tai also checked in. Some of them went to the volleyball web. The girls sat down in a circle to talk guys. The Digimon fell asleep in the sand. Not Davis though. He sat down on the jetty, dingling his feet into the water with a beerbottle in his hand, and Demiveemon sleeping in his lap.

Tai looked over at him with concern. TK also noticed something was wrong again. They looked at eachother, then Tai said with a nod _don't worry I'll go. _He walked out to him and took a seat next to him.

''hey bro, how are things''. Davis gazed over to him and then leaned back.

''Better, I guess. What about you?'' he asked Tai.

''I'm always cool Davis'', he said ''and you know it.''

''uhm-hm''. Then there were silence

''Listen… I'm sorry about yesterday Davis, if we knew she were such a skank we wouldn't send you to talk to her''

''It's okay man, really…'' Said Davis taking another sip of his beer.

''You mean it?'' asked Tai.

''I'm not lying to you man''. Said Davis and took another pull of his beer. They sat in silence for a while. The sun was setting down, leaving a beautiful orange fade on the surface of the water.

''Tai..'' Davis finally asked him.

''Yeah what's up?'' Tai asked him

''I don't know how to say this but… how did it feel like knowing that… uhm.. Sora didn't have any feelings for you? And for Matt instead''. Tai seemed to be thinking. ''I mean like… It felt so out of the blue, what was it that made them click, I always thought.. You and her were, kind of meant for eachother.'' Tai, leaned his head back as well.

''No idea Davis, it's like you said, so out of the blue, I had no idea they had a thing for eachother. There were no hints about it back when we were on our adventures. I always kind of liked her but.. I'm not sure. It feels so in vain when you have to compete with your best friend about her. Really.'' Tai said putting his hand on Davis shoulder.

''What's your angle in this Davis?'' he asked.

''Well… I… just broke up with the one I thought to be the love of my life. I just kind of want to see what other people have in mind on relationships.'' He said and tossed his bottle out in the lake. Tai was still skeptical.

''I think you know how it feels losing someone like that to a friend''. he said as he put his hand on Davis shoulder.

''Uhm… what do you mean?'' he asked Tai

''You know what I mean Davis'' he said making a brief pause. ''You grew quite close to Tk didn't you?'' he asked. Davis could see where this were going. He turned his head to the side and noticed that TK and Kari were taking a picture together. After the picture they hugged eachother.

''Listen Tai… I'm… a bit tired of talking about this whole thing. It's been eight years.'' He responded. But he honestly didn't know what to say.

''so.. there's … nothing? For her?'' he asked. Davis leaned back.

''I think it's like your relationship with Sora right now. And it has been.. For like.. Forever?'' Davis told him. Tai, scratched the back of his.

''Come home with me man, we'll watch a movie and then do some guyish, guy stuff, After we're done here''.

''I hope you're not suggesting what you made it sound like…'' said Davis raising an eyebrow. Tai laughed ''no homo'' he said. And then he stood up.

''Let's get back, people are growing restless.'' He said and stood up.

''Davis?'' He heard a voice say. He turned his to the side It was Yolei

''Can you take a picture with me and Ken?'' she said. Really? Is this a joke? Did they feel like mocking him or did they forget about the fact that he JUST broke up? Yeez. But since he was a close friend, he took the camera as Yolei put her hands around Ken's neck and looked into the camera.

He took the photo of the two young lovers. Then he walked away letting out a deep sigh.


	4. Chapter 4 Double Nature

**Chapter four double nature**

**Author: And it's on once again ladies and mentlegen. Once again if you know anybody who can draw and is particulary interested in Digimon, please tell me. I have to thank you all for reviewing, especially Departures. Very good and constructive reviews that give me a good idea of what to do and not to do.**

_The digital world: a great shadow had swallowed everything. Andromon, Centauromon, Leomon ; all of them. Taken. Davis stood in the front with the rest of the destined behind him. But he trembled. He were shaking. Veemon couldn't digivolve. He felt like a coward. A weakling. ''__**Hahahahahaha! Is this the one man with the courage to stop me? I don't see any strength in this little boy. Bring it!'' **__Then the shadows swallowed him_

**Wednesday 0:30**

''AGH!'' he burst up from the bed. Sweating and panting. The most cliché way to wake up after a nightmare. He was sleeping on a different couch from the one at home. Oh right. He had gone to the Kamiya resident with Tai and watched some football. Demiveemon snoozed quietly by his legs.

''Davis?'' he heard a familiar voice whisper in the dark.

''Wha… what?'' he said.

''Are you allright, the voice in the dark asked him.

''Yeah… I'm fine..'' Kari came out from the hallway. She hung her jacket on a hook and took seat next to him.

''You sure? Were you having a nightmare?'' she put her hand gently on his arm and looked into his eyes. For what she could see anyway.

''Yeah… don't worry about it Kari..'' he said. ''where have you been?'' he asked.

''over at Sora's place. We had a glass of wine. '' Davis nodded and lay down again. ''Do you want something? A glass of water?''

Davis nodded and looked up in the ceiling

'That would be great. Thanks Kari''. He heard her faffing about in the kitchen. Gatomon went to bed on a set of pillows.

''Goodnight Kari, goodnight Davis.'' She said, then she stretched out, to then curl up in a ball. Kari got back, with the glass in her hand, stretching it over to Davis. He swoop down the glass at once. ''thanks..'' he said before curling up in the bed again.

''Damn…'' he said after a while.

''what?'' whispered Kari. Davis gave away a little laugh.

''I can't sleep now'' he said, then he laughed out loud. ''Damn you, Kamiya''. Kari gave away a little smirk

''well that's perfect cause I can't either.'' Davis looked up on her.

''wanna watch a movie?'' he asked then.

''Yeah.'' She said. ''I would like that'' with a nod. They put in the Hangover. A movie full of clownery, consisting one handsome guy, one nerdy guy and one fat stupid guy. Davis kind of wondered who Kari viewed him as.

''Stu remind you a little of Joe don't you think?'' he whispered in her ear. Kari giggled.

''Not just a little. A lot'' she told him. They lay down in the bed. Davis was used to this. Even though it always felt a little different when he was around Kari, he had no problem with sharing beds with friends. They watched in silence. After a while Davis noticed she had fallen asleep on his arm. Damn it hurt a lot. But not the kind of hurt to make him want to pull his arm back. He silently turned off the tv and fell asleep.

**7:56 Wednesday**

Kari got up early that morning. She quietly got to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Tai were already there. In his underwear and a dirty, gray t-shirt. ''Morning bro'' she said ''why are you up now?'' she asked him.

''Something came up at work, I have to get going you know.'' He kissed her on the forehead and got into the bathroom.

''I'll take a shower'' she heard from the bathroom. Kari was used to getting up early. She always needed som extra time to fix herself. Gatomon were usually out hunting birds by this hour. Geez, she fell asleep next to Davis Motomiya, who would have guessed? Time flashed by, she pour up her coffee, she took a seat, Tai went to work, and then it was all quiet. Time passed by and after an hour or so, she heard moaning from the couch. ''Damn… what time is it?'' he asked. Kari looked at her watch

''10 pm. You want some coffee?'' Davis sat straight up and snapped his neck, leaving a faint crack.

''Yeah I'd like that'' he said as he rubbed his head. Kari went to the kitchen and pour up the hot, black liquid in a cup with the union jack on it. Davis took a seat on the opposite side of the table. She gave him the mug and took her seat.

''we haven't had a chance to talk that much'' she told him after a while. Davis raised an eyebrow as he blew the coffee in hope that it would get cooler.

''You're right… sorry, there should probably be some good things we can chat about as well. How was yankie land?'' he answered her. Before they could say another word Gatomon leaped in from the window.

''So you're up already sleepyhat?'' Gatomon told Davis with a smirk.

''Hey Gatomon.'' Said Kari ''did you catch anything?''

Gatomon looked troubled. ''No... Not today''

''I'm taking a catnap'' said Gatomon yawning and went back to her pillow fort. Davis turned to Kari. ''Did you miss Japan?'' he said with a big smile. Kari nodded

''oh yeah. America is awesome but… I don't know… it's more peaceful here.'' Said Kari and took a sip of coffee. ''It was nice to have Mimi pretty close too. Having someone to spend time with when you weren't studying or working or...'' she stopped there. Davis just looked at her

''or what?'' he said. Kari sighed.

''Or while going on a boring date with some American football player…'' she said. ''Did I ever meet your ex?'' she asked him raising an eyebrow. Davis shook his head.

''she was completely new to me. She moved here from Nagasaki just last year.'' He said while taking a sip of coffee. ''So you didn't meet any fun guys there either?'' he asked her.

''Well… there was the common stock of dudes. So to say.. a bunch of nice, but boring and insecure ones. And then there were badboys. Who just kind of… you know... took the approach a bit too far.'' Said Kari and giggled a little. ''This one guy grabbed my ass as a form of handshake the first time we met''. Davis just kind of frowned.

''How can you just laugh at that? I wouldn't like you getting disrespected like that'' he said. Kari giggled

''Ohh Davis... Boys is always gonna be boys. If you just act like the bigger man. Or woman in my cause, they leave you alone. I laughed at him as well. Then I pushed him down the stairs'' she said. Davis was petrified. Something that rational wasn't something he expected from Kamiya.

''How are you holding up?'' she asked him. ''You still think about her?'' she said. Davis nodded.

''When I try to sleep… and whenever I'm not talking to anybody. She just kind of digs into my mind''. Kari looked a bit concerned with him. ''Look don't worry about it okay?'' he said ''You always worry too much'' he said.

''You always say I worry to much'' was Kari's respond, with a giggle. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

''Look Davis. I should have told you earlier, but my parents are coming home soon, and I think they want to see me'' Davis finished the coffee and looked up on her.

''Yeah, no problem. I can go if you want''. He said, scratching the back of his head.

''No no! You don't have to yet. You can stay for a little longer. But just so… you are prepared for it. Maybe we can hook up later?'' she said. Davis was taken aback, Kari had never said that to him. If he were as young as when he first met her, he would be climbing the walls in happiness right now.

''Yeah sure'' he said

''I understand you need some time with your parents. It's no problem, I'm not gonna interfere''. ''Well I would kick you out anyway'' said Kari and giggled at him.

"I gotta do the dishes'' she said and got up. ''Mom's gonna kill me'' she said and gave him a short laugh. Davis looked at her from behind. Damn… he thought to himself. She's still as adorable as she were when we were kids.

''Hey… I'll help you'' he said and got up. Kari looked at him giving him a confused look ''uhm… Cleaning? Is that really your thing Davis?'' she said with a giggle.

''Why not? I'm just helping out'' he said, picking up a dish brush and started brushing a frying pan. They stood in silence for a while. ''It's too damn quiet here'' said Davis and turned on the radio. Kari giggled at him again

''Still as impulsive as ever I can see?'' she said ''I'm beginning to recognize you again Davis'' she said with another giggling.

''Hey! I'm not as impulsive as I were before..'' he said with a laugh ''is it a good or a bad thing that you recognize me again?'' he asked her. Way to spontaneous he thought to himself. Kari seemed to be thinking.

''a good thing. You can't grow up so quickly, it scares me you know'' ' she said.

''Don't worry… I'll always be goggle boy'' he answered. Davis scanned Kari. Even without makeup she were pretty. Or what was he thinking? Of course she were pretty! It's Kari we are talking about. She wore an oversized gray shirt that were used as a pajamas, but other than that, nothing. Except for underwear, Davis hoped.

''My mom never let me do the dishes at home. It kind of felt like a suckerpunch once I moved out'' said Davis and put the frying pan on the side to dry up. Kari raised her eyebrows

''You live alone? How did you afford an apartment?'' said Kari

''Well.. uhm... I started doing better in my studies, I stepped up hard as hell. So my parents decided to move me out. Mom have been able to save up more than enough for the money me and Vee ate for'' he said and laughed. Kari just shook her head

''No offense Davis. But out of all the digidestined I never thought you would get an apartment first out''. she said and put a plate in the dishwasher. Davis rubbed his finger under his nose.

''Yeah. I actually thought that too''. he said putting another frying pan to dry

''Why do you guys use so many frying pans?'' he asked her, reaching out for one. Kari sighed

''It's Tai and his goddamn hotdogs. He make like five everyday. Burn every single one of them until the skin falls of. He's completely hopeless. Hopeless I tell you Davis'' said Kari.

''Sounds like me.. But I use the same frying pan over and over'' he said. Kari frowned and shook her head again

''That's frigging gross''. she said.

They stood in silence for a short while. Then Davis heard a familiar song on the radio. _No fight… no fight.. Shakira shakira!_ He heard in the background. _Damn… it's been a while since you heard this_ he thought. _Still… kind of catchy he thought _instinctively he started to rock back and forth and hum along. Kari looked at him and giggled.

''Davis… you like this song?'' she asked him with a highschool girl laugh. Davis noted that she had noticed him. He kind of felt awkward…

''so what? It's a catchy song'' he tried to convince her, while blushing a little. Kari gave him a silent laugh. ''yeah it is…'' and started rocking her hips back and forth.

''it just didn't feel like you… you know'' she said.

''I can't hate on Shakira, Kari… it's just impossible, and neither can you''. He said, he still felt awkward but he kind of managed to say everything he needed without stammering like a dork. Kari was still dancing around ''yeah.. she's really hot'' she told him ''classic song'' she said with a laugh. She bumped into him with her butt.

''hey!'' Davis looked at her with a smirk and did the same.

''This means war mr Motomiya'' she said then she bumped into him again.

''You started it!'' said Davis and bumped into her so hard Kari felt over. ''oh shit!'' Davis said and caught her with one arm before she hit the ground. It looked like a stance from some latin american dance.

''You alright?'' he said with a laugh. Kari laughed back.

''yeah.. I'm okay'' Kari brushed some hair out of her face. Then they just looked into eachothers eyes. Kari gave out a light sigh. Davis felt a bit uneasy and almost started to blush.

''I think the dishes are ready'' he said after a while. Kari snapped back to reality as well.

''Yeah. I think so too.'' She said. '' you should go home for a while Davis, I'll call you later'' and stood up.

''Demiveemon!'' Davis shouted and picked up the blue little dragonesque creature.

''uhm.. wh..?''

''We're going home for a while'' he said ''then we hook up with Kari later'' he said with a smirk. Kari looked at him and gave him a little smile. She got to the doorway before he put on his shoes. ''thanks for letting me stay'' he said giving her a light hug.

''no problem Davis, I enjoyed your company'' she said. They looked into eachothers eyes the same way as before. Davis couldn't stand it. It just got a little too much. ''Bye..'' he said as he walked down the stairway. Kari watched him leave before she shut the door.

''_This is our only chance! Let's do it! ''_

''_Right!''_

''_Golden armor energize!''_

''_Veemon digivolve to __**Magnamon''**_

_Magnamon's tall figure; covered in gold from head to toe. Davis, were still as awestruck as he were the first time he had seen Magnamon. __**DESTINY DESTROYER! **__ Shouted the enemy. Whatever this thing were. Magnamon managed to dodge the attack as he leapt through the air_

''_I will hold him here Davis! Run!'' roared Magnamon as he flew up to land a punch on the giant beast, forcing it several feet backwards. _

''_Right! Come on guys! Let's go!' 'he shouted. But they were stuck in the ground. Like they had been nailed to it. _

''_Come on! We gotta go! Magnamon will buy us some time! Come on guys!''_

''_I can't…'' said Cody ''I'm too afraid''_

''_My feet… won't move'' moaned Kari, as she fell to the ground._

''_It's to much…'' cried TK ''I can't help it.. it's… pulling me down''_

''_I want out of her!'' whined Yolie_

''_I… can't take it…'' stuttered Ken_

_Magnamon came flying down from the sky, de-digivolving back into Veemon with a whine._

''_**Digidestined… I hope you are ready… to meet your DESTINY… '' **__the monstrous shadow thundered, as the whole landscape lit up with another ball of pure energy._

Once again Davis hurled himself up in sweat and panting. Demiveemon had been watching him sleep.

''Davis.. is something wrong?'' he asked him.

''No… I'm o… I'm o..'' he couldn't say anything more before he rushed for the window to throw up.

Demiveemon just stood in silence. Jesus, Davis is vomiting? Is he getting sick. He had to

''You were talking about Magnamon or something Davis… Are you having nightmares about Kimeramon?'' Davis shook his head.

''No... it was a different time... I don't know what it was. But... Some giant monster of some sort '' he said as he got to the kitchen to pour up some water. ''What time is it?''

'' 14.59…'' they stood in silence for a short while. Then DemiVeemon spoke again. '' I'm concerned with you Davis, I don't think beer and all that other icky stuff is good for you'' the little blue dinousarid creature said matter of factly.

''No shit… '' said Davis ''but it helps numb the nightmares.. and the pain'' he said and took a sip of his water.

''How long have you been having nightmares?'' asked Demiveemon.

''Since… since she broke up with me. ''

''I don't think it's a coincidence''

''Really? How did you figure that out?'' said Davis with an almost ridiculous high amount of sarcasm. Demiveemon looked at him troubled.

''Davis you don't have to be mean, I'm just… you know… ''

Davis sighed. ''I'm sorry Demiveemon… it's not your fault. It's my own fault I dig deeper into the bile I am already stuck in. I do whatever I can to feel bad for myself''.

Demiveemon looked at him and cocked his head to the side ''you humans act illogical…''

Davis didn't respond. He just looked up to the ceiling once again.

''Weren't you supposed to meet Kari today?'' said Demiveemon and jumped up in Davis lap. Davis still had his eyes nailed on the ceiling.

''oh yeah… I was'' said Davis. But she hadn't given him a call yet. Was something wrong or had the parents a lot to work out with her? Maybe he should check her out.

The door knocked. Kari flew up from the couch. She watched an old music video on MTV. Who could this be? Who would knock on the door... It was definetly not her parents. or Tai. Maybe it's a mailman? No... that would be stupid. Who could it...

''TK?'' she opened the door slowly; witnessing the blonde boy with his constantly worn tan hat. Now he used a wollen one instead. For some reason, even though it was summer.

''Hey Kari! What's up?'' he said. Kari looked up on him. Her head felt a little foggy for some reason

''Uhm... I'm fine. Is something wrong?'' she asked him opening the door for him. He stepped inside and leaned against a cupboard.

''Well... I was just kind of checking in on you. How's things been since you got back?'' he said scratching his eyebrow with his thumb. Kari still felt a little uneasy with this. Why didn't he just call and ask her.

''Great. It feels crazy good to be home. '' she said, with a quite weak determination. ''Look TK... My parents are coming home soon, and they kind of want to see me''. TK frowned

''Really? Where have they been?''

''Uhm... at a conference or something. I have no idea actually. They haven't had their phones on so they don't know I'm even home'' she crossed her arms.

''So... you know, I don't mean to sound like that. But I kind of think I need to be alone''. she said scratching the back of her head. TK just nodded at her

''I see. I just came by to check in on ya. I know a call would have been enough. But it didn't feel personal.'' he said ''Look Kari, have Davis told you about his... well... problem?''

Kari frowned upon him. ''Uhm... Why do you bring this up?''

''Well, I thought you just might want to know.''

''Uhm... about his ex? That is something that I think most of us know by...''

''No. Not that. The thing he is doing to deal with it'' TK said giving Kari a cocerned eye.

''What is he doing TK?'' she asked him

''He hits the bottle. And not a little. He drinks all the time. This Monday was the first day he even got out'' . Kari gasped, Davis? A drinker?

''I thought he out of anybody would be able to-''

''I know. My exact thoughts, I never thought he would give into this kind of temptation.'' TK interrupted her with ''But this thing with Clara really demolished his selfconfidence. He's lost all of his determination and just buries himself in a lot of crap.'' he said looking at Kari, dead serious.

''Damn it... Why haven't he told me?'' Kari said. TK shrugged

''I don't think that's something you tell people casually, that's something you have to discover yourself Kari. Like me and Tai this Monday. I was really shocked, even though I knew he had beaten himself down, I thought he would walk it of in a few days. '' Kari held her hands to her foreheads and let out a deep sigh.

''This is... alot to take in...''

''In all fairness, he have put his grind on a little bit since we got him out. I just think we have to be supportive and be there for him'' TK said

''TK... I never thought you and Davis would grow so close''. TK just laughed

'' We have been good friends for quite some time. Sure, we got off on a bad foot, but it was still; many, many years ago you know. I think he still have a little rivalry mentality with me still. But... Let him have it. I don't care, it makes up so much of his personality. ''

Kari just laughed

''I'm glad to hear this TK. Thank you for telling me about this.'' TK nodded and laughed

''Anytime Kari. Oh... by the way'' he said. Kari raised an eyebrow

''Yeah?''

''Maybe you would wanna... You know, have a coffee with me tomorrow or something?''. Kari did honestly not know.

''Do you mean... Like a date?'' she said and let out a halfassed smile.

''Call it whatever you want'' TK said back and grinned at her.

''Uhm... I wouldn't actually. See you then.''

''Allright. Take care'' he said as he left.

Kari shut the door and leaned her head against it. This felt like a really wacky promise.

**Author:**

**Well gang, that was the fourth chapter for ya. So how's things gonna go now? Are we looking at yet another twist? Will Kari fall for TK or how is this gonna go down? I know the answer to this because I've got the 5th chapter ready ;) already...**


	5. Chapter 5: Dance With the Devil

**Chapter 5: Dance with the devil**

**Author: And here it is. Yes I am fast :). So what is gonna happen you ask? You have to find out yourself.**

**Insanity Outcast, I'm sorry for not having named you before. The idea with TK telling Kari about Davis's alcoholic abuse was his idea, and he is a loyal reader and reviewer, and I thank him for having showed me support from the very start. This also goes out to the rest of my regulars. I am glad that I have at least a small group of people who keep on showing support and hangs in there. You are the best guys, and I try my best to increase the quality with every chapter and I go through them every time I get the chance to add something, sharpen the dialogue or whatever the cause may be. Allthough you are 5 people who have shown some appreciation I am grateful for it. And I highly encourage anonymous readers to review as well. **

**Once again, I still need some fanartist to help me on this. If it goes to far, I just MAY have to do the drawing myself. And I don't think it will go easy on the eye. **

**19:02**

''We're so glad you're home again!'' said Mrs Kamiya as she pour up yet more food on Kari's plate.

''uhm… yeah'' said Kari ''I'm not really hungry anymore mom'' said Kari with a laugh. ''and you've said you're glad to have me home again about a million times''

''oooh…. I know honey, I just can't believe you're back… and you've grown so much!'' the whole family were sitting at the dining table for the first time in a long while. Tai didn't get a chance to say a word. But it was only natural, they hadn't seen their daughter for so long. Only occasionally on christmas, but the rest of the time she spent in school.

''So what are you planning on doing now that you're home?'' asked her father with a kind voice ''are you gonna look for jobs?''

''Yeah, we'll see how it goes, but I'll look for something all right. Maybe I could be something with education from abroad''

''Maybe you could be a photographer?'' said Tai ''You've always been into photo and all…'' he said and took another spoon of rice and meat.

''Tai… you know it's not that easy'' said Kari.

''You should try a lot of things before you decide anything Kari'' said her father.

''Easier getting an idea of what you like if you try different careers'' ohh all this grown up talk, they always try to tell you what you should do and not. You just wanna yell out to them '_'I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! SHUT THE HELL UP!'' _but Kari just smiled and said

''I know dad, I'll start searching for work in a few days'' and tried to put on the cute girl look. Tai knew what that meant. It meant Kari was trying to flee the discussion by being the perfect daughter.

''I'll be home tomorrow Kari'' said mrs Kamiya ''then we'll go shopping right?'' she said and gave Kari a wink.

''definetly!'' said Kari with a bright smile on her face. Well, she had her coffeebreak with TK. But it wasn't like coffeeshops would close before she and her mom were done shopping.

''And you and I son…'' said mr Kamiya ''will go look at a new flatscreen aren't we?'' he continued. Tai nodded

''yeah! That would be awesome!''

''_I've missed this so much''_ thought Kari and leaned back on her chair closing her eyes. She was finally back with her family. Though she had finally settled down, her pocket vibrated and the sound of a text message made it's way through the kitchen. She picked up the phone and read on the display. ''_come to my place as soon as you're done with dinner, I miss you 3_'' it was from Yolei. Kari thought about It for a moment. Wasn't there something she were supposed to do? Hm.. didn't ring a bell, she would probably come up with it later. '_'sure, I'll be there! 33'' _she wrote back.

''who?'' said Tai

''Yolei, she wanted me to come over'' Kari said

''well… as long as you'll be back by tomorrow'' said Mrs Kamiya with a kind smile.

''we understand you've missed your friends a lot'' said Mr Kamiya with a a laugh ''but, don't forget about your family''

Kari giggled ''I'm not leaving yet'' she said and took herself a spoon of food.

''_Wow! You look stunning! Smile boys__!'' she said and took a picture of the three high school boys on the prom. Wearing black tuxedos, Ken, Davis and TK were at the top of the world. They all had their beautiful dates. The only one worth mentioning was Ken's date, who was Yolei. Davis had gone with a girl named Scarlet and TK with one named Amanda. Kari went with a guy from the class named Casper. Just a random guy she had picked up. The reason for this:_

_Davis had lost his interest. Or so it seemed. He weren't all over her anymore. Their relationship had developed into a more mature friendship with the years, which they both seemed to value highly. Or at least so they thought. At least Davis thought so, Kari never found out about this particular incident. The one incident Davis did find out. When they were dancing with their partners, Davis noticed Casper kissing her. It wasn't a big deal, she had guys before that Davis knew of. It didn't bother him at first. But then it seemed like it never ended. It seemed like this Casper guy was just teasing him. ''oh yeah! Look at what I'm doing! This could have been you!'' Davis imagined Casper saying. He noticed Scarlet wanted to try do some nasty shit with him as well. But he didn't feel like it. In the break he just sat down outside the school together with the cigar smokers. He didn't feel like doing anything. This feeling were just so weird. He stayed there as people came and left, never saying a word to anybody._

''_so you're not gonna follow me home?'' said Scarlet, standing in front of Davis cocking her head to the side while raising both her eyebrows. Davis just looked up on her_

''_huh? You don't find the way or what?'' he said to her. Scarlet pulled her hair in frustration_

''_Yes of course I do you dumbass! It's just a tradition! You're not supposed to stay here while your bride goes home!''. Davis just shrugged at her._

''_you can help yourself, I'm not in the mode'' he said to her and blew some smoke. Scarlet gasped and pulled her hands to her chest like a british diva._

''_Davis Motomiya, I hope you realize how big of a jerk you are!'' she said and then she slapped him, leaving a clear red mark after a hand. He just kind of blinked, but inside he was shaking in fury. Davis was so tired of all this retarded angsty drama. He had not followed somebody he didn't give a shit about home. So what? _

''_Hey man! What was that about?'' said TK as he walked past with Amanda, holding her around the waist. Davis just sighed and looked up at him._

''_I didn't want to follow her home, and then she ran off to cry somewhere… Or something. I don't know. '' he told TK_

''_Allright… that's your loss'' said TK ''see you tomorrow, we're gonna wave of Kari remember?'' Davis just felt like he had been punched in the gut. _

''_Yeah! I'll be there'' he actually sounded like he had litteraly been punched in the gut. He finally stood up and started walking aimlessly, just to get away from here. Other couplings walked away arm in arm, hand in hand, laughing and joking. Davis was alone, with his hands in his pockets. Tomorrow would be an unbelievable awkward day. He would walk there with his head down mindlessly waving Kari away, acting like a douche. The rest of them would ask 'hey! What's up man?' and he would say 'Nothing I just wanna go home' '. He didn't care about it. The rest of them would cry like babies when Kari took of. He would just be indifferent. He tried to convince himself… But it seemed that way… Stupid Casper…asshole! _

''_Hey kid! WATCH OUT!'' __***BOM***_

_The last thing Davis remembered was somebody shouting something about something. Then a force sent him several feet into the air and forward into the concrete. As his world darkened his final thoughts were __**Call... mrs... Kamiya... Tell her I can't make it... for her daughters departure...**_

_He slowly opened his eyes, to be blinded by the light. Was he dead? No… thank god. He could see somebody in front of him. Everything was blurry._

''_Heuhhmmm? DAHVIIIG?'' he heard. It was so unclear whatever this individual was trying to say to him. _

''_hello? Davis?'' he finally heard. He shook his head and all of the sudden things were much clearer._

''_ye… where… where am I?'' he asked, but he kind of had an idea._

''_you're in a hospital Davis. I think you got that figured out. I'm Dr Makiyaki'' Davis looked around and tried to suck in this information._

_''you got hit by a scooter when you walked out in the middle of the road''. Wait? Really? Oh my god, Davis thought. Why would I do that? He asked himself. For his voice was to weak to ask the doctor._

''_Now now, I don't know what happened Davis. But you did hit your head pretty badly…''Makiyaki told him as he scribbled something on his notepad. ''the good news is, you'll be just fine. Just rest here for a day and we'll send you home. Your parents have been informed, they were here earlier to check you in. They'll be back later to see how you are. Until then, just lie here and everything will be fine. The nurses will bring in food for you.'' Davis tried to muster strength enough to talk, but his throat was so dry he could just hiss out certain phrases._

''_No… I can't… my friend's leaving the country today.. I need to say goodbye!'' he told the doctor._

''_I'm sorry Davis… it's hospital rules. You can't leave this room today'' the doctor closed his notepad._

''_Please doctor… please!'' he had tears in his eyes now as he grabbed the doctor's robe._

''_It's not in my power to decide Motomiya.''_

_Then he realized… he had just cried, because he wanted to see Kari off. Was he really mad over last night? Or did he just want to be mad? No matter… the tears pour down his cheek while Davis was rubbing his eyes with his fingers._

''_I'll be back later Motomiya… I'm gonna let you collect yourself first'' said the doctor as he slowly walked out and closed the door._

TK pulled on a shirt and went to the livingroom where Matt sat down and watched tv. Gabumon slept in his lap.

''So what's up dude?'' said Matt when he noticed TK leaning over the couch. Matt watched how I met your mother. Marshall had just slapped Barney in the face.

''I'm going to Yolei's place for a while'' he said while rubbbing his head with his towel.

''You smell good...'' said Matt. ''Almost too good... Did you take my deoderant?'' said Matt turning around to TK. TK smirked at him

''Hey! It's a spray, don't leave it around if you don't want me to take it.'' said TK and took a seat next to Matt.

''Matt!'' they heard from the kitchen.

''What honey?'' Shouted Matt at Sora.

''Did you use that axe spray I hate so much?'' her voice was dampened over the sound of running water and a pair of thick walls.

''Actually it was TK this time'' he said. Matt looked at TK with a wicked smile ''She really get mad at me when I use it'' he said

''Why do you even keep a deoderant she hates that much?'' said TK

''Because I like it. '' he said and leaned back his head to laugh ''but she does so many things I don't like. Like being on the phone for fifteen hours, listening to crap music and never help me with the dinner.'' said Matt. He leaned his head back ''but then again TK, these are things that make Sora. If those things weren't there it still wouldn't feel like it was her. You learn to love girls flaws TK'' said Matt with a smile on his lips.

''I will NEVER learn to love that deoderant'' they heard from the kitchen. ''Next time you buy it I will destroy you!'' she yelled.

''I'm gonna keep on buying it until you embrace it Sora!'' said Matt with a laugh. TK was stuck in the middle.

''Bye Matt'' he said after a while

''Goodbye bro. '' said Matt in the middle of a laugh. TK went to the kitchen, where Sora stood, doing the dishes.

''Hey I'm going to Yolei's place now Sora'' he said. Sora turned around and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

''I'm not your mom, but have a good time!'' she said with a laugh. As TK was about to turn around and leave Sora stopped him ''Ohh! TK!'' she said.

''Yeah? What's up?''

''I heard you were going out with Kari tomorrow?'' she said. TK nodded

''That's right!''

''Are you... hoping for something?'' she said. TK was taken a little taken aback

''Uhm... I don't know. I like Kari, but I'm not sure if it's like that''. Sora giggled

''It's a good thing you experiment a little TK.'' she said as she cleaned the kitchen table with a rag. ''Would it break you if she would turn you down?''. TK didn't expect that question either.

''Do you know something?''

''I know Kari. She's not predictable, she have her little demands. And she's a girl. You can never really read fully what she thinks about you'' . TK frowned

''But you can read her of course?'' TK said crossing his arms. Sora looked up on him

''She talks to me about everything''

''Well? What does she think about me?'' . Sora rubbed her chin.

''She usually says you could be boyfriend material. The nice and stable boyfriend who do anything for her.'' Sora threw the rag in the trash and turned on the dishwasher. TK frowned

''What's the other type of boyfriend material?'' TK asked her. Sora looked up to the roof

''The one who pushes her emotions away and make her living for the day. The one who is exciting and unpredictable.'' she said. ''Maybe you should try some of both''

**22:04**

''So you wanna sleep here tonight?'' asked Yolei. They watched tv in Yolei's room, with Ken mashed against the wall while lying next to them. Ken's first spontaneous thought was _she will not! _He didn't muster enough power to say it out loud though. Partly because he had a hard time enough breathing lying next to Yolie who take up all the place, leaving him struggling for breath as he were being crushed, but also because he would experience Yolie's wrath, only to have to sleep on the floor for the rest of eternity. Or he could just head home and sleep? His mom would be happy, but Yolie would not. Wormmon that lucky bastard could at least sleep on a set of stuffed animals.

''So Kari, I heard from TK you would go out for a cup of coffee with him tomorrow?'' she said in a teasing manner. Kari eyes widened.

''Yeah. I hope he dosen't have anything in mind. I'm not sure I want to move into a relationship yet.''

Yolei smirked.

''Why is that? Is something wrong with TK?'' Yolei said, now giving away a huge smile. Not this again. What was wrong with Yolei? Always wanting to know whether she liked TK or not. What was it that made them the obvious coup... Okay, there are way to many reasons. But Kari still couldn't feel that way about him.

''No I like TK alot. Of course. But not like that'' she said brushing her hair back. Yolei still did not give up.

''So you've never even thought about it?''. Kari let out a longdrawn sigh.

''Yes! Of course I have. Many times, but then again. Being in a couple with TK would fix something that isn't broken. And this one thing would break eventually. I don't want that to happen. You know''

Yolei frowned. Ken slithered himself out from the bed and took a seat in the sofa, started playing videogames. This discussion could go on for hours. Or weeks.

''So, no boys at all for you?'' said Yolei. Kari shrugged

''I'd rather not get involved with it just yet. It was enough having to leave Casper that day. I don't know what he's doing right now. But I'd rather keep it the way it is. Maybe he's even married.'' Now Kari remembered: Her last real relationship was with Casper! In america she did some dating with some stupid assholes, but it never really got to her. Neither did the nerdy, nice boys with good grades. The kind of guy you settle down with. Yet Kari wouldn't wanna settle down. She wanted to find the balance.

''Awh... Casper was cute. I'm sure glad Davis wasn't there when you kissed Casper goodbye. It would have wrecked him totally.'' Yolei said. Kari frowned

''Davis didn't have any feelings for me back then. I think? Or maybe you know something I don't.'' said Kari moving down from the bed to stretch her legs.

''I don't think it would have been easy on him'' said Yolei.

''I still feel a little bad about the fact I never got the chance to really say goodbye back then'' said Kari.

**HOLY-SHIT!**

''DAMN IT! I promised to meet Davis today, ohh crap! He must be furious! I haven't even called him! I forgot about it.'' Ken and Yolei just looked like question marks

''Davis? What are you talking about?'' said Yolei

''I promised to see Davis today after he left from my place. Damn! I gotta get to him!''

Yolei looked at Ken, then she looked at Kari, seeing the most golden opportunity ever:

''your place? What was Davis doing there?'' she said with a flirty smile on her lips. Kari turned into a stop sign; her face turned crimson with blush!

''MY GOD! No! it wasn't like that! can you stop being so damn annoying Yolie?'' she yelled at her ''I gotta get there… Ken?''

''Um.. he lives in an apartment on Highton View terrace. It's on Highton View boulevard 3, the 5th floor. Can you find it yourself?'' he asked. He didn't seem especially bothered by Kari's reaction. Nor did he even look surprised; Compared to Yolei who looked like a question mark.

''Yeah! I'll make it don't worry! I'll catch up with you guys later!'' she said as she hurled on her hoodie and ran out.

Kari ran as fast as her converse shoes would allow her. Sweat pour down her forehead and she breathed heavily. _Damn it. I just hope he haven't done anything stupid yet. _She remember what TK told her, maybe Davis would succumb and start drinking if she didn't show up. Damn it, she couldn't take it. All the pressure. Why is it that she was such a caring person?

''Kari wait!'' She heard a familiar voice yell after her. Then she saw on her left side TK approaching her with Patamon on his head. She didn't really feel like wasting any time right now. ''Hey! Kari, what's wrong? What's going on?'' he caught her hand, then he panted deeply. Kari just turned around and looked into TK's eyes.

'' I promised to meet Davis earlier, you know. And a promise is a promise, I just kind of forgot about it'' she said and gently got out of his grip

TK didn't believe her. The story actually sounded like a reason to just run away.

''I hope you're telling me the truth'' said TK and looked into Kari's eyes. Kari nodded

''I promise TK, I know the story may sound like something you just make up as I went along. But really… sometimes the weirdest things are the true things.'' She said

TK still didn't look quite convinced ''Are you hiding something from me Kari? Because you know you can talk to me about it.'' he said. Kari gave him a sad frown.

''I promise. I just made a promise to Davis a little before I met you. Look, if I get the chance to go out with you tomorrow, it wouldn't kill me, right? But the thing is, Davis is really hurting himself if what you tell me about his drinking is true. If he is hurting himself because I didn't see him, then I couldn't live with it. I have to see how he is TK.''

''Let me come with you then Kari I-''

''No please TK'' Kari interrupted him ''I'd rather go alone. I need to see him myself. I think it will be easier to talk to him then'' she looked at TK and the blonde looked back on her. Then he nodded

''Whatever happens Kari...'' he tried to say something ''never mind, maybe you can help him out of his misery'' he said with a shaky smile on his lips. Kari smiled back and gave him a hug.

''TK... I am so proud of both of you. I'm glad you and Davis get along.'' Kari let go off TK, took a few steps back, then she ran off. TK just stood still and sighed.

''Good luck Kari'' he thought out loud.

Kari ran up to the 5th floor of the address she was given. She tried to catch her breath, since it felt like she ran faster than a Kenyan sprinter. She had to calm down before she got in. sweat was oozing down her body. Then she finally got the courage up. She found Davis door just in front of her. She knocked once: not a sound, She knocked again: Silence. Once again: nada.

''Davis?'' she shouted from outside. ''Are you there? '' now she could hear some kind of sound at least. Sounded like music. She tried the doorknob, it was open. She snuck inside to hear what the music were. Loud hard rock music, the singer went from screeching to singing with an powerful, yet somehow beautiful and sad voice. She didn't like the sound of this. The apartment was dark. No lights turned on. It stank terribly. Like unwashed man and alcohol. She could see the form of clothes dumped on the furniture. The tv was on and nobody watched it, little DemiVeemon sleeping in front of it with an open soda can stuffed in his face. There were only three rooms: the big room that was the hallway, the livingroom and dining table. Then the kitchen, very small and dirty. And then a small room on the side. This was probably Davis's bedroom. She patted the door with her nails.

''come in'' a dry, empty voice told her. Kari opened the door and turn on the light. There was Davis Motomiya, sitting on the bed end with a beer in one hand and a glass of scotch on his night table.

''Davis… I'm sorry I didn't show up...'' then she just stopped and her voice turned from a little softer to one with more power and authority,

''TK already told me.'' she said closing the door slowly behind her ''He said you were hurting yourself. Davis let of a dry laugh

''TK... That's funny...'' he said

like a raging mother she said ''Why are you even doing this to yourself?'' Davis looked up on her with a dazed and confused face. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust

''it's because Demiveemon is asleep'' he told her with an empty smile, then he took another pull of his beer bottle.

''Jesus... do you even hear what you're saying? it sounds like you're turning this into a dangerous habit Davis'' she said to him, as she entered the room and shut the door.

''You don't say…'' he said back in the most snarky, sarcastic voice she had ever heard, taking another pull of beer. Kari got closer to him, he was sitting on the end of the bed with his face turned to her; Clothes everywhere on the floor. She cupped his hand in both of hers and told him as gently as she could.

''Davis… you are so much better than this. You don't have to…''

''OH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!'' He interrupted her, almost sending Kari flying backwards. What happened to him? She had never heard him speak like this before. Much less to her. She was shocked,

''You don't think I've heard that shit one bazillion times Kari? You don't think my mom, my dad, my sister, your brother, Matt and TK call me every goddamn day to tell me what to do and not to do? And how much stronger I am than this? How much better I can do? How I should just try to keep my head up? But you know what Kari? YOU KNOW WHAT? '' Davis started yelling from having talked really loud

''THIS IS MY WAY OF KEEPING MY HEAD UP!...'' Davis breathed heavily , as if yelling made him tired. '' YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW MUCH PRESS, STRESS, ANXIETY, FEAR AND GUILT I HAVE HAD TO KEEP INSIDE OF ME! AND STILL KEEP INSIDE OF ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! '' Davis was outrageous, he hurled his bottle into the wall, shattering it in one hundred pieces. Kari shrieked at the sudden movement, she didn't expect anything like that. But then she was completely petrified

''I knew I would have a problem with this once I started going to parties. It was a perfect way to surpress all of this... fear'' he stood quiet and clenched his hand.

''Do you know how afraid I have been Kari? Do you know how much it weights me down always having to be the one to keep everybody's mood up? To be the one courageous enough to stand up against beasts I know I can't possibly defeat? I…'' tears started pouring from his eyes, interrupting his words. His anger now mixed with sadness. His voice began to crack and he lost alot of confidence. Yet Kari could never comprehend:

Is this really how Davis felt? Is this the way he always feel?

''I had to suppress that fear… I still have to…. It haunts me Kari… I see it every night. Every battle I have ever fought, but with me losing and my friend's dying, because I wasn't enough.'' He wiped his nose. ''I had to be brave…'' another salve of tears fell down his cheeks before he wiped it off again. ''Because I have been so afraid this whole time… so afraid to lose you guys Kari… I always tried my hardest…'' he sniffed. Again. ''It kept me motivated, to always get up every damn morning to get into that computer, to waste my time, fuck up my grades, to fight against enemies who were much stronger than me, to feel like an unapreciated circus monkey who leads a bunch of ungrateful brats against something they should handle themselves. Something they brag about to be able too, but never make it without beating themselves half to death!'' Then his voice turned down again.

''I almost pissed my pants so many times… No lie…'' Davis leaned against the wall, the same wall he had thrown the bottle at. Kari just stood in silence and listened.

''This shit with Clara…. It just tipped me over into the hole. I always stood over that hole. But I was willing too stay away from it, because I had friends who I could rely on to pull me back. Or so I thought. But now…''

he stopped there as he elbowed the wall behind him. Kari couldn't do anything but watch. His hands shook, as he tried to clench his fists again.

''But what's the deal right?'' He stood up. Davis closed his eyes and hit in the air. After a couple of swings Kari had no choise but to back down or get hit. And she probably knew he wouldn't feel remorse. Even though every fiber in her body begged for him to do so. What he did not realise however is that his balance was shitty enough for him to make every swing take him forward. Not knowing he was now aiming at a window, hitting it, shattering it into pieces.

***CRACK KLIIIIIIIIR***

His whole world stopped, he couldn't concentrate on anything, the whole world turned blurry and black and white. His arm was covered in blood as shattered glass tore it's way into his skin and slit his wrist open. Blood pulsated out from his veins, covering the floor with the crimson red liquid.

''…Kari'' he just looked at her. She looked back at him. She turned just as pale as him. If she couldn't move before, she was a freaking statue by now. He had just slit his entire wrist, 5 feet away from her and she couldn't even react. As the young man slumped down to the ground. Kari tried to gasp for her air, she was about to panick. What was she supposed to do?

**''OH MY GOD! DAVIIIIIS!''**

**Author: **

**And that's it! He died! Thanks for having read my story!**

**Nawwwh just kidding x), there's actually the grand finale left. So what will happen now? Good question, you have to wait for a week to see that.**

**I tried my best, out of personal experiences meeting people who is always cooky and funny and glad, who can be highly depressed and fragile once nobody is there to witness it. I tried to apply this to Davis as well, considering he have carried alot of heavy burdens in his childhood and youth. Having to mature so quickly that the entire world will rely on you can't be good for any child. Davis out of anybody had extra weight on him because of his leadership/warrior mentality. So it wouldn't surprise me if he carried alot of negative emotions. **

**Once again gang, please continue with the reviewing! I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6 End of heartache

**Chapter 6: the end of heartaches**

**Hello... I hope your weekend wasn't about as shit as mine. Because it totally was. I thought I would have my little irl Daikari story this Friday, but then fate once again took a huge shit in my face. Coming home and being able to write this got my mood up alot though. So I hope you enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it. This is by far my own favorite chapter. So prepare coke and doritos or a pizza ( damn I'm hungry ) and R&R.**

**Theme songs: Army of the pharaohs- Into the arms of angels**

**Killswitch engage- The end of heartaches**

**BEEP….BEEP….BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**

_The cliché…. This is so typical movies… that sound… God… Maybe that's why it is when every hero character wake up in the hospital? Because everyone hear it. Even in real life. _He thought. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met by four big, brown eyes. Kari, paler than the sands of the dark ocean and Demiveemon, losing his breath once Davis opened his eyes.

Oh my god… what had he done?

''DAVIS!'' Demiveemon jumped up in his chest, bursting into tears. Davis gently patted his partner in the back of his head.

''I'm in hospital right?'' he asked. Kari just nodded. He rubbed his forehead.

''What time is it?'' he asked her. His throat was so dry it hurt.

''3 in the morning…'' Kari said back ''Oh my god… Davis… you can't do that… I almost had a heartattack'' she told him.

''I'm gonna be forced to stay up every night now when we get home!'' cried Demiveemon as he snuggled into Davis's chest. Davis just made a drought laugh.

''Hey dude. Won't happen again I promise''

''here…'' said Kari and handed him a water bottle. ''Drink… you need it'' she told him. He drank the whole bottle in 15 seconds. His thirst was unquenchable.

''Thanks Kari… I feel a lot better'' he said to her. ''my arm hurts so bad'' he told her and made a grimace.

''I hope you remember what happened'' Kari said to him as she took of her jumper. His right arm was covered in bandage. Kari was sitting on his left side.

''oh shit…'' said Davis as he held his good hand on his forehead. He couldn't quite put the finger on the feeling he had. It was a mix between awkwardness,anxiety and guilt. He looked down at Demiveemon feeling secure with his partner again.

''Vee… are you tired?'' he asked him. No response. Whatever.

''Has anybody been here?'' he asked Kari. She nodded yet again

''Yes. Tai swung by to check in on you. But he thought it was okay as long as I was here. He really do worry about you alot Davis.'' Davis sniffed and put Demiveemon to his side.

''I'll call him and enusre I'm cool by tomorrow''. They sat in silence for a while. Listening to clopping fotsteps outside.

''Can I explain this Kari?'' he asked her, giving her a serious face she had never witnessed on Davis before.

''Davis… there's nothing to explain. Don't try to cover this with lies. It's okay, I promise.''

''But...''

''No! No buts!''

She told him. She rubbed his good arm and bit her underlip.

''I just couldn't imagine that you were carrying this load on you… I had no idea, you never showed anything that indicated this'' she told him.

''I couldn't show myself weak Kari… I thought… ''

''Weak?... It would only be natural to break down sometimes. The only time I've seen you vunerable was when we met Metalgreymon. Davis, do you have any idea how strong mentality a person must have to suppress all those feelings and just act like life's so beautiful? Even if you would show some sadness from time to time...'' sh stopped there. She didn't know what else to say. But Davis just looked into her eyes. She still let her hand circle back and forth on his arm.

''Your courage is unquestionable and have saved us through so much trouble we would probably have been dead by now if it weren't for you. I know we haven't shown you all the appreciation you deserved. But we all did appreciate you, me out of anybody. You never had any doubt in us, even when we doubted you. We shouldn't have done that Davis. I shouldn't have done that. '' Davis tried to hold in the tears.

''I said horrible things about you guys'' said Davis. His voice began cracking down just a little bit. Kari shook her head.

''You were upset. I know you didn't mean it'' Kari's gaze flickered, but she tried to focus her brown eyes on Davis. He seemed to be avoiding eyecontact.

''You remind me so much about Tai. Everything about you...'' she said. he tried to keep her head up, she was basically falling together. She was used to going to bed before midnight, but the feeling she had held in her gut ever since Davis got into the hospital was eating her alive. She had a feeling it would be allright, the doctors assured this quite fast. But then again, what he had done. He could have bled to death. Thankfully, Demiveemon was there to take care of the situation. He quickly called 911 the second after he heard Kari shriek. Kari felt weak, she thought DemiVeemon would panic, since in training and rookie Digimon tend to be childish. But it seemed like the little creature had put all these kidlike feelings aside, to bring about the warrior spirit of the champion Digimon in him. The once who acted on emotions, but did so out of what could be concidered the best for the collective.

''You should get some sleep Kari...'' said Davis. Kari looked up on him and nodded.

''I take the couch if you need anything'' she told him ''I stay here with you Davis… have faith in me… Like I have faith in you''. She got to the couch in the room and fell asleep in less than a second. _She had been up all night waiting for me_… thought Davis. Then it all blurred out.

''_Ohh.. you're Tai's sister aren't you?'' he had asked her. She looked back at him and smiled as widely she could._

''_Yupp! That's me! I really thought you were Tai, that's why I shouted after you'' she told him with a laugh. ''Sorry… what was your name?'' she asked him_

''_Ohh uhm… Davis… '' he said, he wiped his face with his towel. It was just after a football game. _

''_Nice to meet you Davis I'm…'''_

''_Kari…'' he interrupted her ''we've met before. Maybe you don't remember. But I remember Tai's sister, you're Kari.'' He said rubbing the back of his head giving away his trademark grin. Kari was a little surprised. But he was a really cute guy. _

''_I'm sorry if I don't remember you Davis. It's just…'' she made a pistol sign to the head and made a pow sound with her mouth ''…you know!'' then she laughed. Davis laughed with her._

_''Hey...'' he said after he was done laughing. ''I gotta go to my parents now, but it was nice seeing you Kari'' he said while rubbing the back of his head_

_''Yeah... It was nice seeing you too Davis'' said Kari and giggled in a way that made Davis legs turn into strawberry jam. Damn... Cute._

The next day, Davis got to leave the hospital with bandage on his arm. The doctor said it would heal up nicely if he took some days of rest. When they finally opened the door again, he noticed the music was still playing and his apartment was freezing cold. The window had been open all night.

''Damn... the music played killswitch engage when we left and it play them now as well.'' he said to himself ''I really need to stop downloading music'' he told himself and patted the back of his head. Kari looked up on him with a smile.

''I'm glad you feel better Davis'' she said to him. ''But I don't like this music'' she said ''his singing voice is good, but he messes up when he do that screaming thing'' she continued. Davis looked at her and smirked. Even for looking like she had swimmed through a sea of used needles, climbed a mountain of glass and eaten an entire mahogny table, she still looked like adorable. Even when she was so torn and bruised up after such a long night and sleeping in her clothes. She still looked like an angel.

''There's a version without the _''screaming'' _as well'' he continued, putting high emphasis on the word screaming. ( authors note: For a rock fan, calling growls screams is basically an insult ). Kari smiled at him

''I would love to hear that later. But right now I need to take a shower, then we have to talk'' she said ''Can I use yours?'' she asked

''Of course'' he said back ''I'll get you a towel and some fresh clothes.''

''Thanks... I'm reaking over here ya know!'' said Kari. She had been sleeping in her clothes after running half a Marathon. Not a very good combination and not very ladylike.

''Then I have to start cleaning'' he said as he handed Kari a overlarge white t-shirt, a blue hoodie and a pair of underwear with skulls on them. DemiVeemon looked up on him

''You can't do that with your arm'' he said to Davis ''I'll stand for the cleaning'' he said, ''I'll even fix the broken window'' he told him.

''Huh? Vee what are you talking about? How are you supposed to clean in this form. And how are you supposed to fix the window?'' Davis looked surprised, where did this determination come from?

''What do you think? Turn me to flamedramon, then I can weld the broken glasspieces back''

''I'm not sure that works Vee'' Davis said

''Of course it does! Let me just try!'' Veemon gasped.

Davis sighed... ''Allright, let's try it!''

''Uhm, I'll talk the shower meanwhile'' Said Kari

''DemiVeemon digivolve to... Veemon!''

''Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon! The fire of courage!'' The digivolving didnt quite go as planned. Flamedramon's head scrapped in the ceiling, leaving him having to cock his head to the side. He looked unbelievable awkward and in so much pain.

''Yeah... I'll get to that window before I do anything else'' he said while going for Davis bedroom, still scraping his horn in the ceiling leaving a scratch marking out where he had been. Davis couldn't help but laugh a little.

His phone vibrated.

''Hello?'' he said

''_Yo Davis, it's TK'' _he heard in the other end

''Hey! What's up?'' he said back

''Nothing much, hey is Kari with you?'' TK asked

''Yeah, she's in the shower''

''She slept at your place?''

''No she slept at the hospital''

''What?''

''I kind of messed up my arm really bad so she followed me to the hospital''

''Okay... We were worried sick''

''Should have called her'' Davis said as he made himself comfortable in the couch ''And what do you mean 'you were worried sick'? I just told you I messed up my arm badly and you didn't even react!''

''Well sorry about that Davis. How's your arm?''

''Now it just feels insincere''

''Well you oblige me to say something when you give me that retort. Hang on Yolei wants to talk to you...'' Davis could hear noises in the background.

''Hello? Davis! Did you kidnap Kari?'' Yolei asked him. Davis was once again taken aback.

''What are you talking about?'' he asked her. He heard Yolei laugh in the other end.

''I was just kidding. Can I talk to Kari?''

''Uhm... she's in the shower, was it anything special?''

''Okay... can you tell her... Wait in the shower? What did you do to her?'' she yelled in the other end. Making Davis blush

''I didn't do shit! What are you getting at?'' Yolei laughed once again. This time hard. Davis couldn't help but feel yet more awkward.

''I always get you... No but really. Tell her she forgot her phone and purse here. Okay?'' Davis just sighed

''Fine. I will.''

''Good, love yooooou'' she said and hung up. Davis sighed once again. He knocked on the door

''Kari! You forgot your phone at Yolei's!'' he said

''I know! I'll go to her place later. Can I use some of this make up?'' she said. _What make up? _thought Davis Ohh... THAT make up.

''Well it's Clara's old, she's probably not gonna miss it. Help yourself'' he said

''Cool!'' she said back to him.

TK sighed out loud and leaned back.

''Damn...'' he said. Ken looked at him.

''What's wrong dude?'' he asked him. TK rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

''I had planned to go out with Kari today.'' he said

''Like... In that way?'' said Ken

''Yeah... But, I don't know now. She was at Davis's place. And I don't know how it goes down. What if Davis got a thing for her again?''

''Do you think she and Davis will... Click?'' asked Ken. Wormmon slept in his lap.

''Well... she did stick with him all night. I don't know Ken. It isn't like I'm in love with her. I just wanted to see if we had a chance''

''Had a chance to do what TK?'' a familiar voice said behind him. TK gasped

''T-Tai? What are you doing here?''

''Scared ya? hee-hee! Yolei let me in, I came to inform you about Davis. But it seemed like you filled that part yourself. So what's up dude? Tried to pick up my sister at last?''. TK shivered and sweat. He knew Tai was overprotective

''Look Tai... Not like tha...''

''It's okay TK, I'm not like that. You've been friend's for a long time, it wouldn't surprise me if it developed... sideways?'' he said and laughed.

''I'm not in love with your sister Tai. Promise'' said TK and laughed ''But a man's gotta try a little of everything right?''. Ken, Tai and TK all laughed together.

''Yeah... I wouldn't mind at all TK... But it seems like... my beloved little sister have other plans. Or at least it leans towards that.'' Tai raised his eyebrows ''I'm just worried about you. Would it hurt you if she... You know. Went with my protegé so to say?'' asked Tai. TK looked down, almost looking a little sad. Then he shook his head

''What's happened has happened. I should have taken my chance years ago if there really was anything. But Davis has grown into being one of my best friends. We still have our little rivalry from times to times, but he's close to me. And Kari is my best female friend. And if this makes them happy...'' he looked down again ''I'm willing to support them. Like really. '' he said. Tai smiled at him. But somehow, Tai knew that it would go down between these two one day. For his sister.

''But if Mr Motomiya hurt my sister... Blood will be spilled'' Tai said with fire in his eyes.

Flamedramon's tactic actually worked! He managed to get the bigger chunks of glass back in the place where it ones fit. It was kind of like doing a jigsaw puzzle, since it was very unclear where he were supposed to place which glass shard. But he did it for Davis.

Davis sat down in the couch again, fingering on the remote to his music player. He had a lap top that were connected to the surround system. It stood next to his little tv. He did some schoolwork from time to time. But other than that, it was there for music. He switched to some Akon instead. Maybe Kari would like this more. He just leaned his head back and listened to the water splat against the bathtub. Listening to somebody showering was actually kind of a relief for him. He liked the sound of splashing water, it was kind of like raindrops falling on the window. Davis might like water a little too much. Why can't Raidramon swim? She finally got out of the bathroom, wearing Davis clothes, grinding her hair with his towel. The shirt and jumper reached her thighs, so she didn't put any pants on. Her hair was messy, stood in every direction. Kari sat down next to Davis just looking at him for a few seconds. Before finally speaking.

''I just came back a few days ago Davis...'' she said to him. That was a very weird way of starting a conversation

''Oh yeah?'' he said back

''And we've barely even had a chance to talk to eachother yet'' she said to him. ''We've had our chances, but... you know... There's so much I don't know about the new you'' she said to him ''Like what you do for a living... How you recovered from the scooter crash, how things have been otherwise''. Davis scratched the back of his head.

''Where do you want me to start?'' he asked her. Kari just looked at him and shook his head.

''I don't want to hear any of that right now Davis. Right now... I just want to hear about the one Davis you've been hiding away... The one you introduced to me after almost 10 years. Yet only a few days after I came home. Would have never guessed. Have all of this been so much of a burden to you?'' she asked him.

Davis nodded.

''You know I'm totaly honest. Like all the time.'' Kari sat in silence

''Well... I told you basically everything last night. Everything was true Kari... Clara was just another one of those things. People knew I was kind of sad over losing her. And yes, it did break me, but all that despair and hopelessness, I know that's something I've always felt. Other than that? Well... I'm a broke, alcoholic, soon to be unemployed loser who can't even clean my own house properly.'' he leaned his head back. Kari swallowed some saliva.

''As for you being unemployed and alcoholic. You are not unemployed, and if you really are alcoholic, I know you can beat that somehow. But... I can't tell you anything about that. i can only lose the weight on my shoulders and where I feel guilty in all this...'' she said taking a short break. '' I know we haven't been that nice to you all the time Davis. And we thought it were in a friendly way. But I always knew that all of this somehow hurt you'' now it was Davis turn to sit in silence ''But I've always admired you Davis... And knowing all the things I know now, I can say that there's only room for more admiration, you have inspired me, together with my brother, to become a stronger person. And I don't think I know any stronger person than you''. She started stroking his hand. She sniffed and blinked to hold in the tears.

''I'm gonna start crying soon...'' she said ''I know I could have been on your side a little more. I liked the way you always protected me, and you never seemed to give up, no matter how cold I was to you and... Just... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Davis... I'm so, so sorry'' her tears started pressing their way from her eyes. Davis had a hard time holding in his own tears as well.

''You know what...'' he said with a shaky voice ''When I was younger, I was kind of selfish. I realise I acted like a flamboyant jerk around you sometimes, which may have made me look unserious. But I've always felt the need to protect you guys Kari. And especially you... I knw you were strong enough to take care of yourself. But still I wish I could have done it more, but you always had TK at your side. I don't know how you viewed him or how you view him today. But I've always wanted to have what you shared with him. Always. Even when I was in other relationships.''

''I'm sorry...'' she said looking down on the pillow in the couch.

''It's okay... Really... It's not something I've been thinking about in such a long time''

Kari wiped her tears with the sleeve of her ( his ) jumper. They looked at eachother for a while. Tears swelling up in both of their eyes.

_It was summer. Not to distant ago, they were both fifteen or something. Kari had just gotten up. They spent some time at TK's summerhouse. All of them. Cody, Ken, TK, Yolei, Davis and Kari. Just reminding each other of all their crazy adventures. Kari stood by the window in the kitchen looking out on the rain falling. It was really early in the morning. She couldn't sleep, she had been up all night for some reason. She just stood by that window and looked at the rain fall. The soothing sound made her comfortable. For some reason. It always had._

_''Huh... Kari why are you up?'' A familiar voice said. Kari turned around and saw Davis tripping around in the kitchen in his underwear. He went for the fridge, not a big surprise maybe. He took out some coke and pour it up in a glass. Kari turned around. _

_''Ohh... I couldn't sleep... Why are you up?'' she asked him. Davis took a gulp of the dark soft drink. ''Thirsty...'' he said. Kari frowned_

_''Most people drink water when they are thirsty in the night. How are you supposed to sleep now?'' she asked him. Davis looked at the glass. And then at her._

_''I'm not like most people Kari'' he said. Kari giggled at him._

_''I know... You're a bit special'' she said_

_''In a good way?'' Davis asked her. Kari frowned upon him, she gave a laugh._

_''Don't get any ideas mister...'' she said and turned back to the window, leaning her forehead on the cold, foggy glass. ''Do you like rain Davis?'' she asked him. Davis tilted his head to the side._

_''Huh?''_

_''Well... Do you like when it rains?'' she asked him. Davis pout with his mouth._

_''I like the sound when the rain hits something. It's cozy, especially when the house is a little cold and you have a warm cozy bed'' he said. Kari turned back to him._

_''So how come you're up when you have a warm cozy bed?'' asked Kari sarcasticly_

_''Coca cola? Maybe?'' he said pointing at his glass. Kari just rolled her eyes_

_''Shut up smartguy...'' she said to him._

_''Here I thought we were gonna have a deep discussion about how the rain cleanses your soul. But If you wanna get rid of me just say it Kari.'' he said. This took Kari a little aback._

_''Wha-?''_

_''Well, that sounded like a nice way to dismiss somebody from your presence'' he told her. Kari tried to speak, but Davis turned around ''I'll be going then.'' he said, heading back for his bed. Kari didn't know if he was serious. Nor did she really intend to tell him to leave her. She strayed around the kitchen for a while, before finally deciding to go to bed. But not her own bed. She went into Davis's room. He was still up, texting somebody. He looked upon her and frowned. Kari sighed at him, before she slowly got up to him and gave him a hug._

_''Hi Davis'' she said before lying down next to him. Davis was just kind of stunned_

_''Uhm... Something wrong?'' he asked her. Kari just shook her head._

_''No... Everything is perfect. Just... give me some blanket.'' she said before finally curling up and going to sleep._

_'Who... this is cozy...'I'm gonna rename you 'warm milk' on my phone. Because you are a perfect way to feel tired''. Kari said tirely, closing her eyes slowly. Davis laughed_

_''Wasn't 'my golden knight' together with a billion hearts good enough?'' he asked her. Kari gave away a tired laugh._

_''Don't push your luck...''_

''Do you love me Davis?'' she finally asked him. Davis got caught offguard, almost jumped into the air. Then he just thought about it... Did he... Did he really love her? Did he love her as a friend? Or more than that? Was he able to show her any love after all these years of her taking liberties with him? Using his boyish jealousy to make him do things for her he would never do for anybody else? Was it worth it? Did he know? All these thoughts flew through his head faster than the speed of sound. But in less than one second, it all came down to just one word answering all these questions:

''Yes...'' he said. Kari gasped ''I love you Kari... So much, you can't even imagine how crazy I am about you. Just being around you makes my heart skip... everytime you laugh my legs turn into liquid... Everytime I feel your hair brushing my face, I want to stop time to just inhale your smell, everytime you hug me...'' he paused there ''I feel like I get the motivation to keep it going. If I give you the courage to help you stay up, then you give me the light to help me show this courage. You are my light Kari. You are an angel on earth in my eyes, and I don't care what anybody thinks, you are genuinely the most unselfish person I have ever meet and your beauty can't be described in words. I love you Kari Kamiya, and I don't give a shit if you don't love me back. This is me. And I am 100% honest.'' he said. His whole body shook violently. His heart beat faster than ever. It almost sounded like he had a noteboke with him. But he just spoke out. His brain had timed every single word with equal passion. In these situations, there could be every possible reaction, all of them playing over in Davis's head. 1 thousand times in less than one microsecond:

_''Oh... that's so gay!''_

_''Really? That was lame as hell, I met this spanish dude once who sung an entire Usher album for me. In french!_ ''

_''Ohh... I'm sorry, but I'm a lesbian.''_

_''But uhm... I don't know you that way''_

_''haha, I was just kidding? Did you really fall for that shit?''_

But every once in a while, that one moment that everybody want to see occures:

She couldn't hold it anymore. She quit wiping her single coming tears away, now she let them fall.

''Ohh Davis... If I only knew... I can't believe how cruel I have been to you. Nobody have ever said something so sweet to me. '' she sobbed violently, he put his hand on her back and hugged her with the good arm. She hugged his chest with her arms, holding his shirt hard with her hands.

''Kari... Don't cry... I hate the sound of that.'' She squeezed the shirt even harder.

''I... Just got home..'' she said, now he noticed she were blushing ''I never thought I would hear this... And from you out of anybody'' she gave away an embarassed and dry laugh.

''Wipe your tears miss Kamiya...'' he said. He put his thumb on her chin and lightly forced her head up to catch eye contact. ''I... I don't know what to think...'' she cried to him while giggling at the same time. Davis shook his head. ''Don't think... Just do it...'' he said.

''I don't want to have girls crying over me'' he said. Kari looked into his eyes... this emotion Davis described with him looking into her eyes. It felt as if she experienced the same thing right now.

Flamedramon had just finished the window ''Davis my boy... I thought you would never do it''. In his champion forms, Veemon got a manly, warrior personality and a whole new understanding for everything. Whereas Veemon was more like an irresponsible child.

Kari was so overwhelmed with emotion, she giggled and laughed and sobbed and everything in between. Only one thing remained though. She grabbed his shirt and forced him to stand up.

''Come...'' she said. she sniffed yet again and wiped away the tears in her face, she took his hand and made him stand up with her. She backed with him towards the tv and the laptop.

''Where are we...'' Davis tried to bring out words

''Just come...'' before he knew it she had backed with him to where the TV and the laptop stood.

''I want you to put on the song you played earlier, but without the screams.''

''It's not called screaming and why...''

''Davis... Just do it'' she interrupted him, her voice turned from the cracking and weak one she had earlier into one with authority and power. Not being able to resist feeling a bit of fear, he clicked his remote and the song started playing.

( **AUTHOR**: this song, between 3:32 - ending will do  watch?v=5zb1Wghne1wHYPERLINK " watch?v=5zb1Wghne1w&ob=av2n"&HYPERLINK " watch?v=5zb1Wghne1w&ob=av2n"ob=av2n)

Microseconds after he pressed the remote and started the song, she pulled him by the collar to her face and kissed him so hard Davis almost lost his breath. He could feel his blood running through his face, his body, everything. His heart beat so hard he believed it would shatter his ribcage. He was in heaven. She tasted like strawberries... Thank the gods for this moment. He wanted time to stand still. This one moment. Then he put his arm around her as he closed his eyes and held her as hard as she could. Kari let her arms slid up his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. _Oh god... I hope this is true... I... No! He's not lying to me. He means everything! He's... This emotion. It is true love. I love him... I truly love him! I love him! I love Davis Motomiya!_

_**Author: But wait! The story is not over yet! I have also written a little epilogue to tie up some lose strings for ya. Don't worry, it's not a time skip, because that sucks. It's actually what happened a couple of hours later. It will be up by tuseday if fate wills it. But other than that, please review. It's motivation.**_


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Later that day**

_Just some cute, love story faffing about left.. Try to get in the mode by putting on something soft and romantic._

They laid down in the couch and played around a little. Davis carefully stroke her leg with his finger, Kari, lying on his chest with her head leaning against his chin. She had hoped that magic moment would never stop. She was so happy... She had never felt this good ever before.

''I love you too Davis'' she finally said. It had taken about 30 minutes for her to finally respond to Davis's claim. But she was just so excited she couldn't muster the words just yet.

''No shit... '' he told her with a laugh.

''Pig!'' she said and shouldered his ribcage.

''Ouch! What was that good for?'' he asked her while gasping for air and holding his side.

''Don't be a jerk'' she told him. DemiVeemon and Gatomon lay by their feet. She looked down on them.

''They look so harmonious'' said Kari. Gatomon had sneaked inside a couple of hours earlier to check on Kari. When she found out about Davis, her jaws dropped to the floor. Kari never told Gatomon about her love issues, so Gatomon wasn't completly sure whether it would be TK or Davis she would be going for. But Gatomon had always liked Davis. She thought he was an interesting personality, he reminded her alot about Tai. Which was a good thing. While Davis and Kari just took a nap at the couch. When they woke up, both of their partners lay by their feet, Gatomon leaning her head against Veemon's shoulder. Kari took Davis hand, putting her fingers in the spaces between Davis's. Then she held up his and her hand to the sky

''So I'm your light you say Davis'' she finally asked him

''The light that guides me through a swamp of crap'' he said. Not sounding very serious.

''Then you are my miracle Davis... '' Kari reversed position so she was lying on her chest. Davis looked into her eyes and put his good hand on her waist. He let the arm with the bandage rest against his side.

''By the way Kari...'' he asked her

''Uhm-hm?''

''What do you think Yolei will think about this?'' he finally said. Kari smirked and shook her head

''I don't care''

''Ken?''

''I don't care''

''Cody?''

''Really... Davis? Why should he have an opinion about this''. Davis leaned back and thought about it

''I don't know.''

''See?'' she said and kissed him on the nose. ''Are you worried about what TK might think too?'' said Kari as she kept on stroking his hair.

''Should I?''

''No... you shouldn't care... at all...'' she said. Thens she lay down on his chest. He snuck his hand to her hips and stroke her thigh. After 30 seconds he broke the silence again

''Kari...This may sound weird but...''

''I have been hanging around with you for 8 years Davis. Nothing you say sound weird to me''

''Okay... You remember when we saw the hangover?'' she asked her

''Of course... it was yesterday... why?''

''Because... I asked if you thought the guy who pulled out his tooth reminded you of Joe''

''Go on'' she said

''Who of those 3 do you think reminds most of me?'' he asked her.

Kari giggled _what a stupid question. But then again... cute... _Kari sat up on him resting her hands against his chest.

''You made it sound super serious...'' she thought about his question for a moment

''You are pretty cocky. And funny. Like the guy they called fat Jesus''

''Oh great! I'm Ala...''

''But!'' Kari interrupted him and put her finger on his lips ''Your charisma,leadership, determination and strenght reminds me of Bradley Cooper in that movie. Ohh... and the way you look'' she said and giggled. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

''So... how do you feel when you kiss me?'' she asked Davis. He seemed to be thinking about it.

''Like the happiest man alive'' he finally said

''That was lame'' she said

''Hey!'' he squeezed her side, making her jump to the side

''Ouch!''

''That was a cold thing to say Kari...'' he said and gave her an evil grin. She raised an eyebrow and sighed.

''You dumbass...'' she said, now having all the power being on top. ''But you're my dumbass'' she continued. She put her hands on his chest again and let them rest there. After sitting like that for a while she leaned forward and pecked him on his lips.

''Do you remember when we first met?'' he asked her. Kari raised her eyebrows. Then she put her index finger on her chin

''At one of Tai's football games? I think I misstook you for him'' she said

''If I tell you we met before that, would you believe me?'' he asked her. Lying unmoving beneath her.

''I wouldn't accuse you for lying. But tell me more?'' she said to Davis. She stroke her hands on his stomache.

''I had tripped one day at the training and you put a bandaid on my wounded knee. '' Kari raised her eyebrow

''haha... Oh yeah, I remember you told me that. But I'm sorry... My memory is still just...'' the same way as before she made the pistol sign with her fingers and a ''pow'' sound. The same way she had done all those years.

''Well Kari'' he said with a laugh ''that was the time I had my first little boy crush''. Kari raised her eyebrows

''Davis...''

''Yeah?''

''You stink. Go take a shower!'' she told him. Davis facepalmed

''You tell me this now? After basically burying yourself in my armpits'' Kari giggled and leaned forward and kissed him.

''I didn't want to break the flow earlier, but from now on. I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you'' she said. Davis leaned his head back and laughed. ''Oh yeez...'' he said.

''Then I will be equally damn honest to you'' he continued

''Okay?'' she said

''I want you to get in the shower with me''. He said with the biggest grin he could manage to muster. Kari raised her eyebrows

''oohhh...'' she pouted with her mouth ''Just keep your bad hand in check.''

''Can't have the bandage in the water after all'' said Davis.

''That's not what I meant: If I feel your hands on any inapropriate place, I kick your ass'' she said and put her tounge out to him. She stepped of him, taking his hand.

''Coming?'' she said with a laugh

''That was a joke right? hehe funny... Right? Right? Kari?''

**And with that with conclude the adventures of Davis and Kari and how they found eachother. After but three days Davis finally managed with something he have tried since gradeschool. And Kari? Well, she found appreciation in a person she would probably never had guessed. Not saying she would be completely against it though. Thank you all for the support. It has been highly encouraging. **

**More of this in the future? Definetly, but I wouldn't want to bore you with this story any further. It would be best if I started a new project in the same timeline if you catch my drift. I want to develop both Kari's and Davis's relationship. But what I really wanna do now is write an adventure story. So what's up next? Well... to be quite honest I still don't really know. I can't promise anything this very instant. But it will be out there. So stay tuned. I am more than willing to open up for feedback and ideas on what to do next, so if anybody want a little props, send me a PM.**

**Take it easy gang. Love.**


End file.
